My Sorrow's In Your Eyes
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Kaoru's father is murdered when she is young and she witnesses it. The only thing that she remembers are the killers golden eyes.
1. those eyes

Hi Hi  
  
He he new story my first RK story in fact. So tell me what you think. In other words I like reviews ^.^  
  
I don't own RK  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kaoru smiled up at her father.  
  
"Who is daddy's little girl?"  
  
"I am! I am!" The small little girl yelled as her father picked her up, hoisting her into the air above his head.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" the man asked with a smile on his face.  
  
The little girl smiled throwing her arms around her father's neck.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
"I will leave again tomorrow." The man's voice had taken on a serious tone. His heart contracting as he watched his daughter's expression change right in front of his eyes. The happy smile being replaced with a deep frown, her eyes clouding up with tears.  
  
"Why do you have to go away? You just got home." Kaoru cried, not understanding why her father had to leave.  
  
"Because I have some business to take care of. I'll come right home as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Kaoru I am the only one that can do this. Now please don't cry for me. I don't want to see you cry it makes me sad."  
  
At this the little girl wiped her eyes trying to smile.  
  
"That's my girl you know I love don't you Kaoru? Everything I do is to keep you safe." I would damn my own soul to keep you safe, he thought holding his daughter to him.  
  
"Kamiya-dono." A man said from the doorway interrupting their moment.  
  
"Just a minute I am going to tuck her in and make sure that she asleep before we leave."  
  
The man nodded and turned away from them.  
  
"Off to bed with you."  
  
"I'm never going to sleep again." The little girl said rebelliously as she looked up at her father causing the older man to laugh.  
  
"Yes you will and maybe not tomorrow but one day when you wake up I'll be waiting for you." He said knowing it was the only way that he would be able to get his daughter to sleep.  
  
"Then I'll go to sleep right now. pausing she looked up at her father he appeared worried about something reaching her little hand out she closed it around his sleeve.  
  
"I'll wait forever." With that she closed her eyes trying to fall asleep as fast as she could.  
  
Kamiya san frowned, his head snapping up in alarm. "You stay here." He said to his daughter's sleeping form. More to reassure himself that she was there and safe. Standing up, he slid open the door taking a step out.  
  
"Koji." He yelled, waiting to hear his man answer but nothing. Only silence and darkness. The lights that had been illuminating the yard were now out. His eyes narrowing, he reached for the hilt of his sword. Taking a step further into the darkness, knowing that someone was watching his every move, but he couldn't tell form where the hidden eyes watched. He smelled it before he saw it, the stench of fresh blood hung heavily in the air and lying in a pool of it was Koji. Instantly more alert, he looked up his eyes darting around the darkness for any sign that might betray the man that hid there in the shadows but there was none. His hand tightened its grip as he thought of the Kaoru who was laying in her room not that far away. He would have to make the first attack he couldn't be caught off guard, not now. Not when he had her to protect.  
  
"I know you are there. Come for me and met your death!" He yelled moving into his stance to wait.  
  
Then he saw him a man stepped forward his dark cloths blending with the night. No it wasn't a man it looked more like a boy, but he knew that it wasn't. The man said nothing just stood there. His head down the bangs of his red hair obscuring his eyes,  
  
"Battousai." He growled. The man before him tilted his head up bring his eyes into view and what he saw there was enough to make his blood freeze, golden eyes stared back at him cold and unfeeling. Form behind him the sound of the door opening could be heard. Turning his head for a second he saw Kaoru stepping outside before all went black.  
  
Kaoru couldn't sleep, her father had said that he would be there till she fell asleep so why had he left? Rising to her feet, she slid open the door.  
  
Only to feel something warm splash against her face.  
  
Her eyes widening she watched as he father fall to the ground, blood seeping out onto the ground around him putting her hand to her cheek she wiped away the wetness bringing her hand into view all she could see was the blood. Her father's blood.  
  
"Kao-chan." it was a soft whisper but it carried to the little girl's ears and all she could do was stare as his eyes closed.  
  
"Father!!!" running forward, she knelt at his side, tears rushing down her cheeks, mingling with the blood already there. Looking up, all that she could see was eyes through her tears golden eyes watching her in the darkness. Reaching for her dad's sword she stood, pulling the blade from it sheath swayed by the weight of it.  
  
The Battousai stood there watching the little girl as she struggled with the sword her eyes looking up at him defiantly even though tears were sill pouring out of them. "Kill everyone that resides in that house." His orders rang through his mind. This girl was the only other person in the house he knew. Griping the hilt of his sword he got into position once again.  
  
With all her strength Kaoru pulled up bringing the tip of the sword off the ground. "Why!!!!!" the word escaped her in a ragged cry leaving her gasping for breath.  
  
'why' the words struck him because he was following orders that man had been a treat, a target to be done away with. ""Kill everyone that resides in that house." He could hear the orders again run through his mind. While Kamiya had been a threat, his men had been a threat, but this was just a little girl. Closing his eyes he turned and left hearing the sound of her break down into sobs behind him.  
  
"Dad. Wake up." Kaoru screamed as she kneeled on the ground shaking him, but she knew that he wouldn't. Her hands griping the blood-slicked front of his shirt she buried her head against him her small hands pounding on his chest. "I'll wait forever." She whispered all the strength leaving her little body and she just cried clinging to her father. She hadn't been able to see the man from the shadows very well but she would always remember those eyes.  
  
That's it if you want more I require reviews 


	2. crying in the dark

Hi Hi  
  
I'm back. With a new chapter and everything thanks to the people that reviewed I hope that I don't disappoint you. u.u If I do just tell me and I'll fix it. Any way on with the story.  
  
I do not own I repeat I do not  
  
Please review  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kaoru bolted up in the futon her hand going to cover her chest in a futile attempt to slow her beating heart. The ebony hair that had worked its way lose of the braid clung to the side of her face and neck. Sweat ran down he chin as she slowly brought he hand to her face. It was met with warm wetness causing her to pull it quickly back. Sweet not blood. leaning forward she buried her face in her hands once more. Just a dream but it was always the same dream and even know after almost ten years she couldn't forget. The paint hat weighted heavily on her heart would never go away. "Father." The words escaped her lips filling the empty room mocking her. She would not cry, but like countless times before when she had awoken from this dream of her father's death the tears over took her. Every time it was the same like she was living it over and over again. Too weak she had been too weak to lift the sword. Those amber golden eyes staring at her, mocking her the eyes that had haunted her nightmares for ten years. Closing her eyes she sighed there was no time for this. Looking out the window she saw that there were several hours till sun set.  
  
________  
  
Kaoru frowned sitting at the little restaurant she would have to report for duty soon. Looking down at the cup of tea in front of her she frowned. She always had the same thoughts before a job. If her father hadn't died in front of her eyes, how would her life be different? For sure she wouldn't be a body guard for hire. But as it was now she enjoyed her job, no that wasn't true she wanted to find him to find the man with the amber eyes and this was the only that she could get close to him. Even now thoughts filled her head that this might be the time that maybe this time it would be the Battousai. That she would finally be able to get revenge for her father's death. That she would finally be able to stop the dreams. As long as there was hope she would continue this job no matter what. Behind her the sound of people arguing caught her attention. They appeared to be talking about her. Let them just try something with me I dare them but she was in no mood to play little games right now standing up she headed to the door when one of the bigger men stopped her.  
  
"Hey sweet cheeks."  
  
Not wanting to give the man the satisfaction she looked strait ahead. And continued walking.  
  
"When I'm talking to you look at me wench. Or I'll be forced to cut that pretty face of yours."  
  
Turning now she glared at the man he was big bigger then she had thought he would be and he was looking at her with a cold glint in his eyes, one that she didn't like.  
  
The bigger man was taken back by the look in the small woman's eyes not only did she look mad she looked down right dangerous and he wondered for the first time if he had picked on the wrong person. Now was not the time to continue this conversation. Later he would make her pay. In the dark of the night when no one was there to help her.  
  
Kaoru saw the man falter and had to smile it worked almost every time. There were few that could meet her gaze and hold it. With that she turned and began walking away from the man. There was no time to play little baby games with that man. Returning to her rented room she looked out the window it was almost time. Slipping out of her Kimono and into a pair of dark blue hakama she sighed. Completing the outfit with a black gi top she reached up pulling the bright pink ribbon out of her hair and replacing it with a plane black tie. Crossing the room she grabbed her Katana from its resting place securing it to her side. Not wanting to go out the front she opened the window slipped out into the coming darkness. Sitting there for a few seconds she watched the people below the shops where closing now and the figures could be seen rushing off into home for the night. Seeing that it was dark enough she allowed herself to slip to the ground time to get to work she was to report to a large house on the edge of town. Starting to walk she heard someone behind her. Continuing to walk she heard it again who ever it was, they were doing a terrible job if they thought that she didn't notice. Picking up her pace she smiled feeling the light breeze against her face.  
  
The man from before faltered who was that woman? He had fallowed her after she left the café. Going in he had found which room was hers and then he went outside to wait till her light went out for the night but she never lit a light instead he watched as a figure slid out the window. Clumsily fallowing her he was surprised when she had sped up losing him in a matter of seconds. Standing there he stared at the spot that he had last seen her. Scratching his head he turned back around heading toward the café.  
  
"Well did you give it that girl like you were saying that you were going to?" one of the men asked seeing him come in.  
  
"No she lost me." the rest of the men laughed at his expense and that was something that he would not put up with he would make that wench pay if it was the last thing that he did.  
  
______________  
  
"It was so nice of you to come."  
  
Kaoru nodded at this. Yes she had came it mattered not to her about this man he was probably twisted, she knew nothing about him. She had come for reasons of her own. Konryu frowned looking at the young woman standing in front of him so this was it? This little girl was supposed to protect him? She didn't even look like she could take care of herself much less take care of an assignation attempt. If anything maybe she would distract the killer long enough for him to get away.  
  
Kaoru didn't particularly like the man that had employed her to protect him on this night. But it was usually people like him that sought her services men that were to weak to take care of themselves. She also saw that he didn't completely trust her when she had entered the out outlying rooms had about twenty men stationed. Fine with her maybe she would be paid for doing nothing. That would suit her just fine, and if it was the man that she was looking for she had no doubt that he wouldn't bat an eye at the measly untrained twenty men outside.  
  
"So how is it that someone as beautiful as you came into this line of work?" Despite everything he was curious about the woman that stood before him she had a reputation and came at a high price.  
  
"My reasons are my own."  
  
"Yes how rude of me." Konryu said before turning and looking out the window let them come tonight. Come and get me Battousai, if you can that is.  
  
_____________  
  
There was crashing heard from outside the room. With her back turned Kaoru heard the door creek open. The light from the outer rooms blocked by a shadow  
  
She was looking at the expression of the man in front of her he looked scared out his mind. He was probably wishing that he had hired men with better experience. She felt the mans eyes on her for a brief second before they left her focusing on Konryu. So this man didn't see her as threat that was a mistake.  
  
"I the Battousai have come." A rough voice said  
  
Battousai hearing those word Kaoru turned on her heel to face the man. He was tall with a menacing look his sword gleaming in the light. He reeked of it of human blood. So he had not spared even one of the men in the outer rooms she thought.  
  
"You are not the Battousai." Even though he claimed the title she knew that he was not. Reaching for the hilt of her sword she frowned another wasted night.  
  
"What would you know? Your just a little girl." His eyes narrowed on her hand that griping the hilt of a sword at her side. "Don't you know that children shouldn't play with sharp objects.?" The man said trying not laugh.  
  
"Do not take me so lightly."  
  
"If you think that just because you're a woman you can act tough and I won't hurt you then your wrong. My sword hungers for blood it doesn't not matter who's"  
  
Asumming her stance she faced off against the larger man.  
  
"Oh you want to take me on then wench. Prepare to taste the Battousai's blade." With that he prepared to attack. Rushing forward he lifted his arms ready to make the woman pay when he felt a pressure on his thumb fallowed by a snap. Turning her sword over to hit with the dull side she smashed his thumb landing behind him bringing the hilt of her sword to hit the back of his head, sending the man sprawling face first on to the ground unconscious.  
  
"You are not the Battousai." Disappointment filled her at those words. It never was, her hatred was left intact and there was only one way to relieve it. She stood over the man looking down at the crumpled heap.  
  
"Kill him now!!!"  
  
Remembering that Konryu was there she pivoted to look at him.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" he couldn't understand it she had disposed of the brute in two moves yet he was still alive.  
  
"His blood is not worthy to stain my blade."  
  
Her cold voice startled him and angered him at the same time. "Listen here I pay you, there for you do what I say."  
  
"I do what I want. It was no matter to me if this man killed you tonight I told you that I have my own reasons."  
  
"You fucking bitch don't you dare speak to me like that."  
  
Her eyes narrowing she crossed the room stopping in front of her "employer" her eyes meeting his. Enjoying seeing him squirm under her gaze. "Watch what you say to me unless you want to end up on the floor next to that man. I suggest that you have the police come and get him before he wakes up because he wont be to happy when he comes around."  
  
"I paid you." Anger was building who was this girl to think that she could talk to him like this?  
  
"You paid me to make sure that you weren't killed tonight as far as I'm concerned you're still breathing so that means that the jobs over."  
  
Konryu had been about to say something but the look in her eyes warned not to push the subject.  
  
_________  
  
Kaoru sat on the futon in the little rented room tomorrow she would go back home. Another night wasted. Laying down all she wanted to do was cry. What if she never found him would she spend the rest of her life feeling this way? Would she always be alone? But she couldn't stop. No she wouldn't allow herself to stop not till she found that man not till the dreams stopped haunting her. Twisting and turning she tried to get to sleep but couldn't. "Maybe not tomorrow but one day when you wake up I'll be here." The words ran through her mind with a soothing effect.  
  
________________  
  
Rolling to her side she looked at her kimono that was hanging on the wooden stand next to the bed. Something had disturbed her sleep but looking she saw no sign that someone had tried to enter the room. Looking at the door there was a piece of paper that must have been slid underneath so that's what it had been, what had disturbed her. Standing up she walked over to pick it up. Unfolding the fine parchment she read the message.  
  
Frowning she looked down at the piece of paper. They wanted her back in Tokyo by tomorrow morning. That meant that there was no time to waste  
  
Stepping through the crowd of people that were hurrying home she couldn't wait till the sun went down. She could move through the darkness much faster then she could now. When she didn't have to worry about people seeing her. Even now though she took precautions her sword and its companion were tied to either of her legs. Even in the era she lived in, where people carried swords with them she couldn't. She was a woman and though many men had swords it was out of place for a woman to have them. To be seen with them would blow her cover. So she traveled as she did now with her swords hidden, her black gi wrapped around the stem of a closed umbrella and her hakama folded into the inner layers of her obi. Not for long though as soon as the sun went down she would be able to change into her other cloths using the darkness to hide her. Tokyo wasn't that far away really and if she ran all night she would be able to make it. The worn dirt path under her feet faded as the light ebb leaving her in darkness. Walking a little bit more just to make sure that there was no one else on the road she slipped into the woods. Quickly undoing her obi she let the hakama that was folded there fall to the ground before starting to work on the gi that was carefully tucked into the umbrella. Slipping into the clothes it felt more comfortable. Reaching down she took the sword and its companion securing them at her waist where they belonged. With this done she tenderly rolled up the kimono so that it wouldn't get wrinkled on her journey. Tucking the bundle under her arm she began on her way at a steady pace. If she wanted to make it by morning then she had a lot of time to make up.  
  
_______________  
  
It was just before dawn when Kaoru slipped into the room allowing her self to finally relax she sighed. Looking around the dimly lit room she saw her boss or more like her segregate father sitting there watching her as if he knew she was watching him. His voice called out filling the empty room.  
  
"Your sooner then I thought you would be."  
  
"Yes, I think that you put me on time limit though so you could get in some extra training."  
  
"You know me too well." And I know you too well too young lady her added to himself before he continued "It wasn't him?"  
  
Kaoru looked down at the worn wooden floor planks below her feet. She had known that it was coming that he would ask that question. But she didn't want to say it out loud the thought left her deflated. No it hadn't been him her hatred was still intact.  
  
Dr Genzi studied her face no it hadn't been him. So that was why she had made good time.  
  
"No it wasn't him." Pausing she looked up at Dr Genzi the man that understood her the most. "Do you have an assignment for me?" She said trying to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.  
  
Dr Genzi gazed at her she looked tired. Now wasn't the time to tell her about a new mission. She would want to leave right away when what she really needed was rest. "Yes but I think that you should get some rest."  
  
"I'm not tired." It was a lie of course if she could she would lay down on the floor and go to sleep right there. She could have almost smiled she should have known better then to try and lie to this man. He had seen right through her then again he had always been able to do that.  
  
"I know you are why don't you go into the spare room and get some sleep?"  
  
"No I think that I'll change and then go home." She had been too much of a burden on him already. One day she would have to think of a way to repay him.  
  
______________  
  
Dr Genzi watched as his daughter walked into the other room to change. No he wasn't her father but he had been looking after her for the last ten years since that night. He could still remember it.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dr Genzi smiled it was a clear night and he was on his way over to the Kamiya residence. He was happy to be spending time with Kaoru but he was also sad. She was would be asleep when he got there but he knew that when she woke up she would be crying because her father wasn't there. He could feel her pain. He had been there that day at the dojo when the soldiers had come to take him away. Leaving all of his students and his small daughter standing there just watching, there was nothing else that they could do. After that every time her father left something changed in Kaoru she grew up little by little. Jerked out of his thoughts he picked up his pace. He was already late. Nearing the edge of the building he could tell that something was wrong. The air felt cold and dead altogether too silent. Speeding up to almost a run he turned the corner...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No now was not the time to think of something like that. That was how they were alike Kaoru and him, they both lived in the past. She clung to her revenge and he had his regret that he hadn't gotten there earlier. That he hadn't arrived in time to keep her from coming out of that room. So now he watched her helping her with her revenge. It was the only way that he could think of to help. He knew that she would do it any way with his help or not at least this way he knew that she was ok. And even though he worried about her he made sure that she wasn't alone. That was the real reason he had, had that note delivered wanting her to hurry here. If it hadn't been him, the Battousai, then he didn't want to give her time to sink into depression. Because he knew that she did every time even when she tried to hide it he knew. So she was his daughter.  
  
______________  
  
Kaoru smiled or more like she plastered a smile on her face, because she didn't want Dr. Genzi to worry about her. She knew that she caused him too much grief but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't give in this was the life that she had chosen. No she had not chosen it had been chosen for her. Gathering herself she made sure that the smile was on her face as she opened the door.  
  
"Tomorrow come and I'll give you your new assignment." The fake smile hurt him he couldn't remember what he real smile looked like. They were so far and few in between. Sure she still smiled but they were nothing compared to what he had remembered from before from when she had been so full of life. Before that night. Before the Battousai.  
  
"Then I guess that I'll be going. Thank you Dr. Genzi."  
  
"Goodnight Kaoru."  
  
She could hear the concern in his voice with one last attempt to put the older man at ease she glanced over he shoulder and gave him a smile before opening the door.  
  
Dr Genzi watched as she left again she looked so different now garbed in proper attire for a woman her age.  
  
Kaoru frowned as she walked into the crowd of people. Allowing her mind to drift she wondered what the Battousai really looked like she had heard so many descriptions for the man that hid himself in the shadows. That he was eight feet tall and could kill twenty men with a single stroke of his sword. That he had pitch black hair and eerie white skin. Or that he had blood red hair that had been stained that color after countless battles. That one of his eyes had been cut leaving a scar. That he had a scar that ran down the side of his cheek. So many things. Yet nothing was definite people that saw him never lived long and those that did never said anything she guessed, but she did know one thing he had eyes that no human could have golden eyes that glared even in the darkness. Eyes that would haunt you. Shaking her head she sighed she must really need sleep to let her mind wonder like that. Turning her attention back to the crowd she weaved her way in and out of the mass. People were arguing turning she saw that it was a small group of men. Side stepping she wanted to get out their way but at the same time she went to move out of the way one of the men pushed the other and he bumped into her. With her body already moving away and the way her kimono restricted movement she couldn't right herself. Closing her eyes she put one of her hands out bracing herself for the fall. Instead she felt someone reach out catching her arm holding her up like she was nothing. Opening one of her eyes just to assure herself she wasn't going to fall, she caught a hint of red out of the corner of her eye. The man who had caught her hadn't even been looking at her all she saw was the back of his lean form and a mass of red hair held up in a high pony tail. His hand still on her arm holding her up he began to turn toward her.  
  
^.^ that's it for now I like reviews hehe  
  
Jazzy- Thanks I like to hear from you. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Luna Angel - This chapter wasn't as intense but I hope that you still liked it review and let me know.  
  
HappyGirl*91- Please don't sue here's another chapter. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
Maywolfe32- thanks I'm glade that you like it.  
  
The squirrel - Keep reviewing and I'll keep it up thanks for taking the time to read. 


	3. You

Hi Hi  
  
It's e.e I know I know I haven't been updating and I feel bad. But I have been stressed Hahah I'm always stressed so what's new I guess any way here's the next chapter I hope that you like it.  
  
I don't own RK  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched the man next to her turn. But to her disappointment he did not look at her but rather his attention was focused on the men that were still arguing amongst themselves in the street. Fallowing suit she observed the three ragged looking men. They where still carrying on, oblivious to the fact that they had almost knocked her over. Turning her attention back to the man that was still supporting her she wished that she could see his face, but more importantly she wished that she could see his eyes. All she could see was his profile his eyes were obscured from her view by wisps of fiery red hair.  
  
"I believe that you owe this woman and apology." His voice was cool and crisp. It was a voice that demanded attention and not even the men on the street could ignore him.  
  
Hearing the cold sound of a mans voice they stopped what they were doing turning in the direction that the voice had come from. There was a rather small man standing there his hand reached out supporting and even smaller woman. It would have been a funny sight. If the man didn't look so dangerous that is. He was not the sort of man to be messed with.  
  
"What is it to you?" one of the men was actually brave enough to say.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he watched the men one of them was actually foolish enough to talk to him. "It means nothing to me but your arguing was annoying me, and then you pushing this woman into me." If it had been anyone else but him they would have been laying in a heap on the ground right now but he had taken a step forward to move out of her way and then caught her.  
  
An uneasy silence filled the air and the people just stood there staring at each other.  
  
His words rang in Kaoru's ears so that was it, the man thought that she was a burden and was using her as a means to pick a fight she wasn't about to let herself be used like that. If there was going to be a fight then she would be the one that caused it. Tensing up she walked she went to pull away from the man next to her but his grip tightened around her arm keeping her in place. Glancing up at him his face was still turned away from her so she turned her attention back to the men standing in front of them. From their expression she knew that they were terrified of the small man that was standing there holding her up.  
  
"Were sorry ok we never meant to."  
  
'I can take care of myself.' Her mind was screaming at her she didn't need to depend on anybody. "I can take care of myself." Her voice came out in a hiss and she focused her full attention on the red head. She couldn't allow herself to become soft.  
  
He could feel her gaze on him. Burning hot. It was amusing really when he thought about it here were grown men cowering in the street and this little slip of a girl actually had the audacity to glare at him. He would just have to set her strait he couldn't afford any more of scene that he was already causing. This woman had pride and that was something that he had to respect.  
  
Kaoru glared at him who the hell did this man think he was any way?  
  
"Do something." He needed to get this over with quick his place was not here but in the shadows. Turning he looked down at the woman the first thought that went through his mind was that she was beautiful. The second was that there was something about her that set him on edge. It was strange he was the battousai. Then again it had been a strange day it wasn't like him to get involved in things like this. He should have just let her fall.  
  
'His eyes' they were a color that she had never seen before a deep brilliant blue with flicks of purple in them. Dangerous eyes. Killers eyes, but not the eyes that she was looking for.  
  
She was looking at him, looking him right in the eye. 'what nerve' his respect for her swelled. Then he saw something pass though her eyes sadness disappointment but it was gone as fast as it came replaced by the anger as she glared up at him.  
  
"I must apologize for underestimating you, but please allow me to take care of this just this once." He said in order to appease the woman there was something about her. But at the moment he couldn't put his finger on it and that disturbed him.  
  
It felt so odd to hear that coming out of his mouth looking at him she had the feeling that he didn't do things like this often. It made her feel honored it also made her feel relived to leave something up to someone else, to not have to worry. Giving a slight nod she turned her attention back to the men.  
  
Having appeased the lady's temper he turned back to face the men. Thankful that he had been able to quell her anger. He wouldn't have hesitated to hurt a woman it was just that if he didn't have too he would rather not. What he wouldn't do to be in a dark ally somewhere, were he could do what ever he wanted. If that was the case then these men would already be dead. He had to fight not to kill them here on the spot but if he did then his true target would become aware of his presence and for the moment he was only there to observe so for the time being he would behave himself.  
  
"Look we never meant to mess with your woman." The man that had spoken before said putting his hands  
  
They were scared no more like they were terrified of the man that was standing next to her. But he made her feel safe in a way, yet at the same time his presence sent her senses over the edge he was a dangerous man. She want him to turn toward her again so she could see his face.  
  
"Not me I said apologize to the lady." Hearing his words her eyes widened and she barley even noticed the men had uttered apologies before they took off almost running in the other direction leaving the figures standing there in the middle of the street to watch them leave. The few people that had been gathered around watching the scene appeared stratified for the they had begun walking again going about whatever it was that they had been doing before. The grip on her arm loosened pivoting, the man with the red hair had already begun to walk away not even bothering to say a word to her. Panic spread though her body, without a though she took a step forward. Her fingers catching the course material of his gi.  
  
He stopped frozen in his tracks this woman had just seen him stare down three grown men and she still had the nerve to touch him. Glaring over at his shoulder he was just about to say something but rather she was looking down at her hand that was clutching the dark material of his gi. There was a slight frown on her face just the curve of her lips slightly turned like she herself couldn't believe what she had done and it was that look that kept him from slapping her hand away. But still he didn't like people to think they had the right to touch him.  
  
What had she just done? This was a man that she didn't even know and here she was physically restraining him, no that wasn't true he could get away anytime that he wanted.  
  
"I. I just wanted to thank you. Do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"  
  
At her words his eyes narrowed more. He wasn't usually so wrong at reading people. He had thought that she was a nice girl that had pride. And he could respect that but he would not respect a tramp that offered herself out as thanks. He knew many men who had let their guard down for one night and meet the edge of a place or drank a cup of poison and he wasn't about to be as stupid even for a face as pretty as her. He reached out his hand covering hers in a not to polite manner women like her didn't disserve manners.  
  
A rough hand covered hers and she tired not to gasp she tired to reach for the cool exterior that she usually had but it wouldn't come not when this man was standing there looking at her like this. Like she was the scum of the earth. That should have only made it easier that should have only let her slip into her mask of indifference but she couldn't. Looking down at his hand that covered hers the words that she had spoken before played over in her mind. Oh what he must think.  
  
"It's not like that I was just wondering if you had a place to stay." She could feel his eyes on her and despite how embarrassed she was she looked up at his face. He was glaring at her and she couldn't blame him. "It's just that I thought you might just be traveling you know and um." Kaoru stop babbling she scolded herself.  
  
He watched her emotions change as she spoke. Her cheeks flushing when she realized what she had said then she went into rambling about how she just thought he had nowhere to stay because she didn't think that he was from around here. She was very perceptive with that usually he blended in and nobody ever thought he was out of place.  
  
He never answered her. So she just kept rambling. Just when she was about to stop and say that she was sorry to forget the whole thing because she just kept putting her foot in her mouth she felt his rough grip on her hand lessen. Her head snapping up she caught his eyes that where no longer glaring at her but there was no emotion in them either.  
  
"You shouldn't invite strangers to your house dono."  
  
"Kaoru." She said leaving off her last name on purpose over the years she had become possessive of the name and not just anyone she thought should be able to speak it. But she found her self surprised to realize in this case she just wanted to hear this man say her name. "Be that as it may, You do need a place to stay don't you?"  
  
If she knew who she was talking to she wouldn't speak to me in such away. But he found himself thinking that it felt good to be treated like a normal person. He also noticed that she hadn't given a last name and that spoke volumes about her, Then again he knew that many people didn't have the honor of having a last name. It's a shame that someone with so much pride should go without one. He thought to himself  
  
"You don't know who I am or what I've done." He said in a cool tone waiting to see if that would scare her.  
  
"Your past doesn't matter to me." She said in a cheery voice. Though a dark part of her mind told her the only reason she could say that was because he wasn't the man she was looking for. She could forgive anyone else but not him not the battousai.  
  
She said it with such a cherry voice that he had no reason to doubt what she was saying. But she didn't smile. In fact she hardly showed any emotions except for the blush that had tinged her cheeks and the anger she held in her eyes when she had glared at him. To anyone else she would appear emotionless. but not to his trained eye that had picked up the shadow of a frown on her face when she had been looking down at her hand. That was odd. What reason did a woman like her have for closing off her emotions? She was a mystery to him and he hated mysteries.  
  
"I must decline."  
  
"I would still like to repay you. Should you ever need me go to a restaurant called the akabeko they will know how to find me no matter where I am. If they give you any griefs speak with Tae." With that said Kaoru turned on her heel and began to walk away she didn't need to make a bigger fool of herself then she had already made.  
  
________________  
  
Kaoru stood outside the old worn down building looking at a area that was lighter then the rest. A sign that had said Kamiya dojo had been there but now it was just a vacant spot the sign it's self was wrapped up and stowed under the floor boards. She was not fit to teach the style of her father. The style that had been ripped away from him, the day that the soldiers had come to take him away saying that he had to serve in their army. bowing her head she opened one of the large double doors and entered. The place was empty like always but today it felt different. Someone had been here.  
  
________  
  
It was a little after dusk and Dr. Genzi was waiting for his charge he know that she would be coming soon. And like he had promised yesterday he would have a mission for her to go on tonight. As he was thinking about he heard the sound of the door closing and knew that Kaoru wanted him to know that she was there.  
  
"This will be no easy task."  
  
"If I thought that everything would be easy then I would have died along time ago."  
  
He was worried about her this time this time it wasn't like one of her normal missions he always knew that there was danger and he hated to send her out there but he knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
"This one is a serial murder."  
  
She knew that her heart shouldn't pick up at those words that she should be frightened. But she couldn't help herself it was like her heart sung. Maybe tonight would be the night.  
  
"The man announces his intended targets before murdering them. No one had ever seen him he leaves a path of carnage where ever it is that he goes killing the guards and the people around his target. He shows no mercy."  
  
"If he is the man that I am looking for then he will receive none in return." Her voice had become cold as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"four days." He said slipping a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to her.  
  
__________  
  
The market would be closing for the night soon she knew. So she hurried to get some stuff so that she would be able to make dinner. It was then that she was walking back to her house that she heard the sound of someone and they were following her.,  
  
The battousai stood in the shadows watching the people as they walked about. It was a little after dark and people were clearing the street. It was then that he saw her it was the woman from yesterday unlike the rest of people she didn't appear to be that agsous to get home. The he heard it someone else was coming toward them. Keeping his eyes on the woman he saw that she had noticed it too she had paused for a second looking around here then she shrugged.  
  
"You stop right there."  
  
She knew that voice it was the voice of the man that she had heard before he had fallowed her here? That must mean that the man from before had tried to do something stupid. She was guessing that he had tried to kill this man rather then turning him over to the police like she had thought. She would have to remember on her next assignment to wear a mask. Pausing she did he best to look like a normal person. Glancing around she saw that the people had emptied the street leaving them alone. Shuttering she turned to see the massive man from before towering over her.  
  
"I have come to take your life for what you have done to me."  
  
For what she had done to him? It was then that he noticed that the mans right hand was wrapped and he was holding it closely to his body. Something with his thumb he guessed, continuing to watch the scene. The man was large dwarfing the woman in his shadow.  
  
"My life?"  
  
"Don't pretend that you don't remember me. Because I remember you."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." She said trying to sound fearful but she didn't have it in her to sound afraid of some man that she had been in two moves. She couldn't afford to do anything here though not in her town where people knew her.  
  
"Sure you do." This had to be her a dressed up version of her but he would never forget the face of the woman that had done harm to him.  
  
Taking a step back she brought the basket to her chest as a small barrier between her and this man. Searching her surrounding she franticly looked for something that she could use as a weapon. This man wasn't going to fall for the act that she didn't know anything. It wasn't that he was smart, he was just to stubborn for his own good.  
  
The battousai considered helping, but not yet he was looking for someone and he wanted to see how the man moved before he did anything.  
  
"you think that I don't know it's you wench?" he snarled at the woman in front of him. Taking a step forward he drew his sword now held in his left hand. "I will kill you this time."  
  
The look in his eyes and the fact that she didn't have a weapon didn't boad well of her looking out of the corner of her eye she saw a long wooden bamboo shoot it was a few steps behind her but she could make it if it was the only thing that she had it was better then nothing turning she took of toward it hearing the man laugh behind her before he began pursuit.  
  
"so the little girl is running away is she? Not so tough now are you?"  
  
leaning forward her hand closed around the course wood. There was only once chance this was all she had she could not afford to let him attack her. Pivoting on her foot she lifted the wooden shaft in the air and charged at him. Feeling the impact as steal cut through wood. Skidding to a stop she remained crouched on the ground. trying not to wince as she felt blood poor trickle down her arm.  
  
"See I knew it was you. "  
  
Kaoru said nothing rather she examined the new points that had been added to otherwise dull weapon. Twisting her wrists she held the shat of the sticks along her arms ready for the next attack. All she needed was for him to start toward her. He didn't make her wait long soon he was coming at her again his sword raised. His chet open to her attack. Cocking her wrist back she let the sharpened object go using his momentum against him to impale object in his chest. But it was to late she realized her was heading toward her his sword still rose in the air. And she had used all her spare time to get the throw in. he didn't have enough time to change his poisision of attack so she rose the other hald of the bamboo in front of her face closing her eyes hopping that his body would loose momentum, but she knew dead weight only had one way to go and that was down. 'Father help me' her mind screamed.  
  
Then the weirdest thing happened she was flying her body was moving away from the horrible fate had she wanted something so bad that it had happened? Opening her eyes she saw the same red hair from before. He turned with her in his arms and hey both watched as the man feel to the ground. The sharpened edge of the bamboo shoot could be seen protruding from his body.  
  
Looking up she saw cold eyes looking down at her.  
  
"You?" What was he doing here but her mind was swimming there was something wrong she had only gotten a small cut but pain was spreading through her body. The mans face went in and out of focus as she fought to keep her eyes open. Poison the thought ran through her mind of course someone that wasn't good enough to relay on their skills had to depend on petty tricks. She cursed herself for letting the man touch her with his blade she had been careless.  
  
Her eyes were unfocused as she looked up at him. Blood was coating one of his hands but he knew that it wasn't enough to cause this reaction, his mind reached the same conclusion that hers had poison. 'You' so even in this state she remembered him. Watching her fight had confirmed one thing that this was the person that he had been sent here for. "To watch and observe he was told and nothing more." Who would have thought that his target would have been a woman? This tiny one no less though from her skill and resourcefulness he knew that she was a force to be reckoned with though not to someone like him. He could kill her without batting an eye. He would just have to go back and tell them that she had died. Shrugging he was about to lay her down when he felt her grip on him tighten. Seeing what she meant he gently set her feet on the ground and watched as she tried to take a few steps. She had determination he would give her that but it was useless in less they knew what kind of poison that had been used she would be dead by the time that the sun rose.  
  
Her world was swaying in and out of darkness as she headed toward the body she had to get that sword they would be able to tell what kind of poison had been used if she could only get it to them. She thought briefly of the man that saved her who was he? Why was he here in the first place?  
  
He watched her. She must have thought she was moving but in reality she had only made it about a step and now she was just standing there her body swaying a little. He did nothing just watched her as she struggled a few inches away from him and then she was falling backward into him. Without thinking he reached out his hands to steady her letting her back rest against his chest. Her hair was falling down around him and he looked at the stain of blood in her light purple kimono. She tried to pull away from him to stand again but couldn't quite manage it and sunk against him again. He had watched many people die. He had watched people die in worse ways than this, but for someone reason this one got to him he felt a twinge in his stomach as he looked down at her as she tried to move yet again.  
  
Why couldn't she stand? Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she thought again of her father of the work that she had left undone. And she pushed away from him making it a few steps before exhaustion over came her and she had to stop to rest her own labored breathing sounding in her ears.  
  
He watched her struggle to take another step and was amazed that she had made it so far then she stopped again her ragged breathing filling the silence that hung around him. Reaching down he put his hand on the hilt of his sword it was cruel to let her suffer like this. He would just have to make it as fast and painless as possible. Though this was one death he would always remember. An act of mercy from a man who thought he had none to give, but if he could relive her suffering with the edge of his blade then he would. How ironic really that even his act of mercy would end with his blade bathed in blood.  
  
She couldn't go any more against her will her legs gave out and she sunk to her knees . but she refused to hit the ground putting her hands out she kept her body up. The tears were coming faster now coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Cautiously he took a step toward her assuming the Battou Jutsu stance. With that it would all be over soon.  
  
"I refuse to die like this. I refuse." the words came out of her ragged and harsh as she spoke urging her self to her feet, but her body wouldn't listen.  
  
He froze listening the sound of her voice. Standing up strait he put he looked down at her crouched on the ground his hand still on the hilt of his katana he watched as she struggled to move again. Then it came again the sound of her voice.  
  
"I refuse." The words trailed off and she knew that no mater what she said she wouldn't be able to stand.  
  
The words shocked him running through his body like a bolt of lightening. Taking his hand away from his side he closed the short distance between them gathering the small girl in his arms. Pausing to take the sword from the mans hand he began walking.  
  
_________  
  
Nearing the building he looked up at the sign that said the Akabeko. It was the only clue that he had as to somewhere to go for help she had told him to come here if he ever needed her help. Walking into the back door he was met by stares. To the other people in the room he must not have made a pretty sight. One of the women had covered her mouth and backed out of the room.  
  
"Get me Tae." he said  
  
a few seconds later the door burst open and a woman walked into the room. Looking around she saw that a man was standing there his back to her. What could he want? it was then that she realized that he was carrying someone. 'Kaoru'. Not looking away she reached her hand out touching the man that was standing next to her in shock.  
  
"Go and fetch Dr Genzi right now. If he says that it's after hours tell him that it's Kaoru."  
  
He watched as the man left the room at a run to do the woman's bidding. Standing in one spot he watched as the woman rushed forward.  
  
"Kaoru. What happened?"  
  
she was looking at him now. It was different to have someone look at him like this. Not in fear not in anger. But it was like she didn't care who he was the only thing that she cared about was the woman that he held in his arms.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to tell you."  
  
__________  
  
It had happened his worse fear a man that he didn't know had come bursting into the room yelling. Asking if I was Dr. Genzi, telling me that I had to leave. That I had to get to the Akabeko as fast as I could then, but it was what the man had said next that had made the blood in his veins freeze. "Kaoru needs you." He could still hear the sound of the mans voice as they ran through the streets to the restaurant that one of Kaoru's friends owned. He wondered what had happened to her. What could have happened to her. The fact that he didn't now only made him move faster through the dark streets.  
  
____________  
  
The battousai felt out of place here some people were bustling about while others where standing there watching him. The woman named Tae had a worried expression on her face but said nothing. This was not the place for a killer. His mission had only been to watch and observe but look what he had done. With those thoughts he looked down at the woman he needed to get the bleeding stopped. But it wasn't the bleeding that was doing the damage it was the poison that was circulating in her system. Looking down at her he took in her pained features and her ragged breathing. Then all the sudden silence. No that wasn't true there was still the noise of the people milling about in the room but the sound that he had been focused on had stopped. She had stopped breathing, her body going lax in his arms.  
  
If you want more please review ^.^  
  
Koniko-chan- Yep yep she finally met him. Nope she didn't remember him I liked it better that way. I made for more of a story I thought. ^.^  
  
Jazzy- Kinda false pretenses. I guess she doesn't know who he is. She doesn't even know his name yet but hey what matters is the fact that they meet. ^.^ thanks for the review  
  
Conscience Fairy- I updated ^.^  
  
Crystal Kitty- I did and I left another one I'm sorry I you don't like them  
  
Luna Angel- I'm glade that you did and I hope to never disappoint you just slap me if I do.  
  
Nicky9- thanks Nope she didn't know it was him. Mainly because she was a little kid and all that she remembered was his eyes and this mans eyes are the wrong color. Nope he didn't meet tome. As for the other stuff some of it should be cleared up in the next couple chapters. Feel free to keep asking questions I like it. 


	4. I refuse

Hi Hi  
  
It's me I updated. U.u I know you want me to shut up right? So I guess I will.  
  
I don't own RK  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
The Battousai was a man that knew death. He was a man that delivered it to many, the bringer of death. He dealt it out with the edge of his blade. He had littered the battle field with bodies without batting an eye.  
  
This was different then everything that he had ever experience. He felt her body get heavier in his arms, and her breathing stopped. To a man that had seen death countless time, most of them more gruesome then this one. He shouldn't have been bothered. It wasn't the same he always had a detached feeling from the people he killed, from the people that he watched die. This was different though he was holding the woman in his arms feeling her life slip away right there. His first instinct was to put her down but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Rather instead he stood there a few seconds looking at her face. 'Death' it would have been different if she had died in her fight. It would have even been different if he had killed her on the street instead of making her suffer. 'I Refuse' the words floated to him again like they had been spoken by some unseen person. Looking around the room he made sure that no one had said them before returning his gaze back to the woman in his arms.  
  
Tae noticed a change the man had looked around not saying a word before looking back down at Kaoru. This brought her attention back to the woman nestled in his arms and the even more important fact. Her chest wasn't moving. She had been about to rush forward in hysterics but the coldness of the man's features stilled her. He stood there calmly, not a trace of worry about him, this was a man that knew danger a man that dealt with death on a daily basis. It scared her the impartialness of it all, how he could take something so dramatic in stride. Little did she knew that the expression on his face and the feelings that were swirling about inside him was the most emotion that the young man had experience in a long time. Taking a step forward Tae only had one thought that she need to get Kaoru away from this man.  
  
The Battousai watched as the woman foolishly took a step toward him. She looked on verge of hysterics and he was in no mood to put up with such stupidity. His one concern was for the bundle that he held in his arms.  
  
"If you come one step closer to me I'll kill you."  
  
Tae drew back looking at the man his face was hidden in the shadow of his hair which hanging over his eyes. But she knew danger in the sound voice, when he said he would kill her he meant it. Her eyes went to the Katana at his side, causing her to take an involuntary step back.  
  
With that taken care of he lowered the woman to the ground. Straitening her body out on the cold hard wood floor. Her lips were tinted a pale blue this alarmed him. He had seen many acts in the desperation people trying to save their loved ones and friends. One rushed to his mind and he stooped on the floor next to the girl. Bracing one of his hands on the ground he brought the other to the side of her face turning it toward him before lowering his lips to cover hers.  
  
There were two other people in the room beside Tae and she could hear their intakes of breath accompanying hers as she watched the red head take Kaoru's blue lips in his own. She wouldn't allow him to do that. She wasn't going allow someone to defile her friend's body. Taking a step forward she felt the a hand touch her shoulder.  
  
"You heard what he said." Looking over her shoulder she took in the worried expression on the cooks face. "besides a woman shouldn't have to do such things when there are two men in the room." Giving him a nod she turned her attention back to the scene before them.  
  
_________-  
  
Never in his life had Dr Genzi thought it would take so long to get some where since when was the Akabeko so far away? Looking down at the bag in his hand he tried to pick up the pace again but an old man could only move so fast. Focusing on the back of the person running in front of him he tired not to think of the worst but he had this sinking feeling if they didn't get there soon it would too late. He couldn't take that, knowing that he had failed her.  
  
_________-  
  
The Battousai lifted his head looking down at her for some sign that was he was doing was having any effect. Her skin had become colder beneath his fingers. Bringing his mouth to hers once again he breathed out, before leaning back once again to see no change. This angered him someone that had fought so much just a little while ago was already giving up. Putting his lips close hers he paused. "Are you the same person that refused to die this way?" his eyes narrowing he brushed his warm lips against her cold ones. "Breath with me..If you want to live then breath with me."  
  
Tae had seen his lips moving almost like he was talking to Kaoru. The man next to her took a step forward and she strained her ears wanting to hear what this sick man was saying to her friend. Then she heard it but she wasn't quite sure if she had heard him correctly. 'If you want to live then breathe with me' her eyes widening she reached out her hand to stop the man that was walking toward them. Swiveling he looked at her was a questioning glance. Shaking her head no she signaled for him to stop.  
  
He didn't know why he was doing this the thought was running through his mind. But always when he wanted to leave he heard her voice in his head. Saying that she refused to die like this. He hadn't gone though all the trouble of bringing her here to give up on her.  
  
Someone that made him a cold hearted man feel something. He didn't know if he wanted her to live or if he would be happy to leave her corpse laying on floor. Then he felt it a soft swoosh of air going past his lips. Pausing his eyes widened 'life' then it happened again this time followed by sharp intake of breath. Her eyes snapped open as her body was wracked by a coughing fit. Pulling her into a half sitting position she flailed about before hitting her shoulder against him and crying out in pain. Her small body slumped against him as her eyes closed again. She was alive, reaching down her let his callous finger tips touch the edge of her lips before moving to her cheeks trying to rub some color into them.  
  
Her breathing was raged but the point was that she was still breathing. Taking in the sight of the woman his eyes softened to deep amethyst. She was alive, but more importantly she was a live because of him.  
  
"You have to keep her awake."  
  
Blinking his eyes returned to a steely dark blue as he turned his attention back to the woman, but at the same time he realized that she was right.  
  
His heard turned toward her and she saw his eyes for the first time. What she saw there made her take a step back. Taking a deep breath she tried to steady her heart beat. Who was this man? And what was he doing with Kaoru?  
  
Turning his attention back to Kaoru he whispered so only she could hear. "Don't make me regret that I didn't put you out of your misery back there in the street." His voice was cold but didn't hold the edge that it usually did.  
  
In response to his words her eyes opened a little as small smile played across her lips. He had been about to say something when he else heard the sound of running outside the restaurant shortly followed by the sound of someone bursting into the back door. It was the man that had left before, behind him was a older man with a bag in his hand. The later quickly crossed the room kneeling next to them. Wasting no time he took a small knife from his pocket and removed the sleeve of her Kimono.  
  
Dr Genzi drew in his breath as he looked at her pail arm the cut in itself wasn't that bad. 'Poison' the cut was lined with black where her flesh had already begun to decay. Spanning out from the wound her flesh was stained a light pink to show where the poison was spreading. This wasn't good he had the tools to close the wound on her arm but he didn't have the herbs to counter act the poison and right now that was what mattered the most.  
  
"I need to find out what kind of poison was used." He said it more to himself but the man that was supporting Kaoru held out a Katana the edge of it's blade was bathed in dried blood. Taking it he nodded.  
  
"I need to get her back to the clinic I don't have the materials to deal with her here." Climbing to his feet he headed for the door.  
  
The Battousai saw that the man expected him to follow. Raising to his feet with Kaoru still in his arms he left in pursuit of the older man.  
  
______________-  
  
The room was small and worn with a wall of herbs in small jars along the entire back wall. The man grabbed several of these jars and a small bowl before walking back out and down the hall. This time he walked into the room with a futon and motioned for him to set her down on it. Doing this he took a step back as the older man claimed his place at her side. Standing there he felt awkward the woman Tae was watching the door way. As he watched the old man put the concoction that he made into her mouth leaving some in the bowl that he assumed was to put right on the wound.  
  
The discolored flesh needed to be removed from the wound before it could be closed turning to look at the red headed man standing there he spoke. "Can you hold her down for me?"  
  
The Battousai could see his dilemma. The infection would have to be removed before he could close the wound or the rotting would spread. Nodding he sat on the futon next to Kaoru. He thought to put his hand on her midsection to keep her in place but on second thought scooped her into his arms holding the elbow of her hurt arm to keep her from moving. The smell of fresh blood filled the air as the old man began his work.  
  
Pain oh god what was wrong with her? Her entire body felt like it was on fire then there was a sharp pain in her arm and she tried to move away from it but someone was restraining her. Giving a small cry she turned her head only to meet and obstacle there too. A steady rhythm filled her ears and she realized that someone was holding her this only caused her to struggle more but the person was holding her in a vice like grip. Opening her eyes all she saw was a haze of color, not able to focus exhaustion over came her from her earlier actions. Sinking further into the persons embrace she tried to ignore the pain in her body. Listening the sound of someone heart beat she lost herself to the darkness.  
  
'why am I doing this the thought filled his head as he restrained the woman from moving. After a short while she became tired or maybe the pain had just became to much for her. Never the less she went limp in his arms her head resting against his chest. She was warm a little too warm. Taking the opportunity he brought his hand up to her forehead. It was covered with a thin layer of sweat. This wasn't good she had a fever.  
  
Tightening the knot on the bandage Dr Genzi turned his attention back to Kaoru her breathing was coming in catches looking at the man that held her he realized that his hand was on her forehead. There was a thin sheen of moisture to her skin 'she has a fever.' He thought.  
  
"Dr Genzi" at the sound of his name her realized for the first time that Tae had followed them. Rising to his feet he gave the young woman his full attention seeing that she wanted to talk to him about something he nodded indicating that he would be there in a moment.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Not saying anything the Battousai nodded not even bothering to look at the man.  
  
______________-  
  
Tae stood in the room down the hall. She had chosen this room because she didn't want the other man to over hear their conversation.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I don't know yet. The poisons already in her system and even though the antidote has been given to her it might be too late to save her." Though he hated to say that and wanted to hope for the best the part of him that was a doctor wouldn't allow him to lie. This was the same part of him that forced him to say what he did next. "Honestly I don't know how she lasted so long."  
  
Tae tried to hold back the tears in her eyes but they were tired of listening and she felt the warmness trickling down her cheeks. "Who is that guy? He has the eyes of a killer."  
  
"I don't know I've never seen him before." Come to think of it now was the first time that he even wondered who the young man was. He hadn't even really looked at him to tell the truth. The only thing that he could say about him was that he had red hair.  
  
"She was dead." The words left her in hysterics. ' Honestly I don't know how she lasted so long.' Kaoru hadn't she had watched her die. "she died" this time the words softer almost a whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He. he brought her back to life. She wasn't breathing.. She was blue Dr Genzi and he brought her back to life." The man with the eyes of a killer had brought her friend back to life.  
  
____________-  
  
Resting his chin on her head the faint smell of jasmine wafted through the air. Taking a deep breath he focused on the far wall alarmed by fact that the woman had a fever. It wasn't a good sign it cut her already slim chance of living in half. It also meant that the poison was already circulating her system.  
  
"Do you still refuse to die? or would you rather I just ease your suffering now?"  
  
Hearing her breathing quicken at his words and he knew that she was listening.  
  
"no." Kaoru had to fight to get the words out but it was important that she did. "I will live."  
  
It amazed him. The odds that she would even survive were stacked against her but when she uttered these words there was no doubt in his mind that she meant them. 'What made her want to live so bad?' till he had answers to this question she would live. Who was this woman that he had been sent to watch. This woman, that had breathed life into a man that knew only death. Unintentionally he pulled her deeper into his embrace, because of this he would let her live. That was if she even made it through the night.  
  
____________-  
  
Dr Genzi stood in the door watching them. The red headed man had changed his position his legs were on either side of Kaoru and she was resting against his chest her small body pulled up against him. His head was resting on hers, while his arms were holding on to her like his own life depended on it. As he watched the man pulled her closer to him.  
  
'who is he?' he thought but didn't say it out loud instead he turned and left the room. If he had done what Tae said he had then there no doubt in his mind that he would take care of Kaoru for the time being. Whether he had the eyes of a killer or not right now he was holding Kaoru like she was something precious.  
  
If you want more click the button in the corner and leave a review ^.^  
  
Jazzy- I know my bad. u.u yes there was probably lots of run ons I'm really really sorry I suck at stuff like that but I tried to make it better in the chapter. Thanks for putting up with me.  
  
Koniko- chan I know I'm evil. Lot of people seam to think so. The cutcy look worked because look I got the next chapter up in reasonable time too. ^.^  
  
Califpinay3001- thanks I will as long as people keep on reviewing so I know that their interested I'll keep writing.  
  
Sango- Sorry for the OOC but I thought that it was necessary for the delopment of the story. Your not rude I know I suck at things like that. I'm just grateful that wonderful people put up with me e.e  
  
KeNsHiN- Thanks. The pv changes sorry if this is confusing I will think of a way to make it better. Konyru was just a person that I used as plot device.  
  
Conscience Fairy- I updated. I never really answered the question but things are looking better. 


	5. Two Strangers in the Dark

Hi Hi  
  
Not much to say today. Just that I don't own RK so on with the story.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
The Battousai lifted his head to watch the old man walk down the hallway let him think that he hadn't known he was standing there. Scanning his surroundings the room was rather bare just the futon, that they were sitting on and a lone candle. The room was well kept though leading him to believe that it had been used recently. Closing his eyes he tried to get some rest but the room was too bright. Looking back and forth between the woman in his arms and the candle that was just out of reach he was presented with a problem. He wanted to put the candle out but he also didn't want to wake Kaoru. Reaching down to his he drew his sword in one quick motion and the room was plunged into darkness. He felt more at home in the shadows the light wasn't meant for the likes of him anyway. Sheathing his sword once more he brought his hand to her forehead again. To his alarm her temperature had risen again. It would a same if she died tonight, but it would be even more amazing if she lived.  
  
Sitting in the dark he focused on the sound of her breathing so that any change would wake him. He was used to sleeping in a sitting position so it was nothing new to him. Doing one last search of his surroundings he closed his eyes.  
  
________________-  
  
Tae looked across to Dr. Genzi who was sitting there sipping his tea like Kaoru wasn't in the next room fighting for her life. With that man no less.  
  
"Are you sure that it's wise to leave Kaoru alone with him." She didn't trust that man weather he had saved her friends life or not she couldn't bring herself to accept him.  
  
"I am." The older man said taking a drink of his tea.  
  
"But you never saw. You weren't there he's dangerous." How could she make the man understand. If he had only seen him at the Akabecko. "Your letting you're feelings for Kaoru blind you." It was true he treated Kaoru like his own daughter and he was letting the fact that this man saved her overpower the fact that he was dangerous.  
  
He could understand why Tae would be worried he trusted the young man dispite what she said. He had saved her life if he had wanted to kill her he would have done it already he wouldn't have went through the trouble to save. Looking at the young woman he voiced his opinion. "If he had wanted to kill her he wouldn't have went through all the trouble to save her life."  
  
Tae took a deep breath. "But I don't want him to be alone with her I'm going to go and check on them."  
  
Dr. Genzi watched the younger woman move to stand. "Sit down. You will do no such thing. If Kaoru is asleep then I will not have her disturbed."  
  
Tae knew that tone of voice from when she had come over as a child to play with Kaoru it meant that the subject was closed and he had the final word. Accepting defeat for the time being any she sank back to her seat. She would just have to trust him. Dr. Genzi usually had a good grasp on people but this time she thought that he was wrong.  
  
"I will do as you say but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." Her arms crossed in front of her chest like a pouting child.  
  
"I didn't ask you to like it."  
  
_______________-  
  
Slowly her eyes opened the room was dark and she felt terrible there was still someone holding her twisting a little she waited for her eyes to focus after a few minutes she could make out the form of someone else. That man the same man from before. Though she couldn't see him she knew. She was letting a complete stranger hold her. But she didn't have the strength to protest already she could feel sleep coming to claim her once again. Struggling she fought to keep her eyes open just for a few more seconds at least.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
'what's your name' he stared at her through the darkness she wanted to know his name it should have been an easy question. Should have been an easy answer, he was the Hitokiri Battousai the legendary manslayer. He hesitated for some reason he did want to tell her that name. He didn't want to soil her. Besides now that he knew her, what she did he didn't know how she would react to finding out who he was. He was supposed to be watching her, he couldn't afford to give away his identity. Even more importantly then that he didn't want this woman to know who he was. Just this once he wanted to be a man. Not the Battousai not the legendary manslayer but an ordinary man.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." He answered statically watching her intently waiting to see how she would react. A small smile touched her lips. He liked her smile he decided right then. Not that he would tell her that.  
  
Unable to keep her eyes open anymore she let them close having learned the mans name. 'Himura' "Kenshin." She said unaware that she had said the second part out loud.  
  
He also liked the way she said his name the way that it rolled off her tongue like she had said it a thousand times before. Himura Kenshin there was a name that he hadn't used in a while. He had locked him away. He had locked everything away to do his duty feelings had no place on the battle field. He lived by the way of the sword a life style that had no room for emotion. He fought for a cause, war was his passion and peace would be the product. He had to believe that. The girls breathing had changed as she slipped back into oblivion- if only she knew. What would she say? Her opinion shouldn't bother him so why did it? Closing his eyes once more he took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.  
  
_____________-  
  
He had receive a mission. An assassination, his target Captain Kamiya. The man was a threat to his cause his men where set to move out and they awaited their Captain in the capital. He was cunning with a good head for tactics. He fought well and had led his men to small victories numerous time. He had earned himself, but such praise during war had come with a price catching the attention of the enemy wasn't a wise thing to do. So he had been sent not to find him not the battle field but to his house because it was rumored that before every battle he returned home.  
  
"Kill everyone that resides in that house." Those where his orders the same orders that he had received countless times.  
  
Stalking outside the house he listened to the people move around it sound like there where three people. Slipping into the yard he watched the man that was on guard he was looking around him like he was in a hurry to leave. Slipping through the shadows he slit the man's throat not giving him a chance to worn the other two that were in one of the rooms.  
  
Ducking back into the shadows he flicked his katana to get rid of the blood that coated the blade. Taking a step forward he had been prepared to rush into the room when he heard movement and the Shoji opened. A tall figure emerged from the room venturing out into the darkness it was him Kamiya.  
  
"Koji" Kamiya yelled.  
  
He looked down at the body that laid in front of him assuming that was the mans name.  
  
He could wait he wanted to see how long it took Kamiya to notice that something was wrong. The other man made his way off the porch and into the moon light it was only when he saw the body of his man that he showed any sign of concern. He was looking around now. But the Battousai knew that he hadn't been able to seen him. As he watched the man assumed his stance.  
  
"I know you are there. Come for me and met your death!" his voice sounded confident but he could tell by his movements that the man would be no challenge to him. Stepped out of the shadows he watched waiting for the mans reaction.  
  
"Battousai"  
  
Looking up he glared at the man. It got the desired reaction he could feel the man's fear, but unlike most men he didn't back down. So this is what made him a target. He was a man that didn't know his place. But there was something else some reason that he was facing him like this. None the less he would end it with one stroke. Drawing his sword he felt steel connect with flesh. There was a the sound of a shoji opening. Turning his attention away from the man. He focused on his next target. It wasn't what he had expected a small girl stood there. Her eyes widening as red liquid splattered across her face. She was watching the man fall it was only after he had hit the ground that she realized that there was blood on her face. Her small hand reached up brushing against her cheek smearing the redness in its wake. She just stood there for a few seconds as if she couldn't comprehend what happened.  
  
"Kao-chan" the man said with his last breath it had been low but the sound had brought the girl back to reality. She rushed forward screaming kneeling next to him with tears rushing down her cheeks now mingling with the blotches of blood that covered her face. She had reached for her fathers' sward turning toward him. Her unwaveringly deep blue eyes glaring up at him filled with hate.  
  
"Why!!!!!"  
  
____________-  
  
With a jerk he woke up something happened to woken him from the throws of sleep. Blinking the sound of the little girls scream had followed him hanging like a ghost in the darkened room. Any thoughts of his dream were pushed from his mind as he realized that it had been the girls change in breathing that had woken him. Feeling the dampness of his shit he knew that some of it was his own sweat but the majority of it was hers. Her fever had risen. Her body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat yet her small frame shivering slightly against him. Shifting he pulled the blankets up from beneath them draping it over her petite form.  
  
It was the rustling in the other room that caught Dr Genzi's attention. Picking up the candle he rose to his feet making his way to Kaoru's room  
  
"Her fevers gotten worse." The mans voice was clam conveying no emotion. But the way that he had only looked at him briefly when he entered before he turned his attention back to Kaoru led him believe that he was worried about her.  
  
Nodding he left going to get more blankets.  
  
Tae stepped into the hall to see that Dr Genzi was rummaging through the linen closet with a frown on his face he was holding two large winter blankets in his hands and it appeared that he was looking for another one. With out warning he turned to her.  
  
"Go get me the blanket off your bed." He hadn't waited to see if she would do as she was told rather he continued to rummage through the closet pleased by the fact that he had found another thick blanket. A few seconds later Tae returned and handed him the blanket that he had asked for. Without a word he turned and went back down the hall heading in the direction of Kaoru's room. Leaving a bewildered Tae to follow him.  
  
The Battousai looked up as the man entered again pausing only long enough to situate the blankets that he held in his arms.  
  
Tae watched with a confused expression as Dr. Genzi heaped blanket after blanket on top of Kaoru. "I thought that you weren't supposed to cover up someone that has a fever?" she said voicing her confusion.  
  
"Normally your not but this isn't an ordinary fever. She has the fever because the poison is spreading through her system like an infection. It means that the antidote was administered to late to counter act the full effect of the poison. So her body raised it's natural defenses against it. We have to keep her temperature up now till the fever breaks naturally or she'll loose her only line of resistance against the infection."  
  
"But then isn't it good that she has a fever?"  
  
"No the human body can only take so much if the fever doesn't break soon then her chances of living decrease. The fact that she has the fever even after the antidote means that her chances have been cut in half."  
  
Tae wished that she hadn't asked the pain in his voice was almost too much. Why wasn't there something that she could do.  
  
"Can you go and get me some water and a rag. A glass too." It was just a small thing but anything that she could do to help. Nodding she left the room.  
  
The Battousai watched as the older man fussed with the blankets every now and then he would cast a worried glace at Kaoru. It was obvious that the older man cared a great deal for her. A few times it looked like he was about to say something his mouth would open but before anything came out he would close it again and go back to straitening the blankets.  
  
After a few minutes Tae came running back into the room with a pitcher of water in one hand and glass in the other. She stopped next to them pouring some water into the glass before handing it to the man. Dr Genzi took it, holding the cup to Kaoru's lips. She wasn't swallowing the water though so he massaged her neck he forcing the liquid down her throat. They need to keep her hydrated. After getting almost a full cup of water down her he took the rag dipping it in the water and started to dab at her face. Looking up startled, when he felt a hand brush against his.  
  
He hadn't been thinking when he had taken the rag away from the man it had been more like and instinct. Now he was sitting there the cool rag held in his hand as he blotted the sweat from her face before finally letting it rest against her forehead.  
  
Tae was shocked by the mans actions. She stood there watching as the red headed man took the rag away from Dr Genzi now he was tenderly wiping Kaoru's pink feverish cheeks. Was this man the way that he had looked at her with such venom in the restaurant earlier that night? He still had the same cold look about him but there was something different about the way that he treated Kaoru. Something told her that this side of him was reserved for Kaoru and Kaoru only. She may not like the man but she had to admit that he was taking good care of her friend and for that she would be thankful.  
  
As he got up to leave Dr Genzi paused turning his attention on the young man. "Would you like me take over so you can get some sleep."  
  
"No she owes me."  
  
Dr Genzi nodded as he turned to leave the room motioning Tae to leave too. He hadn't understand what the man had said. It didn't particularly make any sense to him. Did the mean that he owed Kaoru? No this was the type of man that said what he meant so what did Kaoru owe him?  
  
_______-  
  
The Battousai looked down at the woman in his arms as she moved ever so slightly. She seamed to be uncomfortable. Shrugging out of his outer coat he frowned. Her kimono was twisted about her and a soaked with sweat. Reaching under the covers he undid the intricate obi feeling it come free he pulled it off her fallowed by the rest of the kimono leaving her only in the thin juban that she wore beneath. She sighed in her sleep and he guess that was a good sign.  
  
Kaoru knew she should have been warm, she knew she should have been hot because she could feel the sweat pouring off her skin. There were blankets pilled on top of her but she still felt cold. Squirming back she pushed herself futher into the warmness behind her  
  
Looking down at her he frowned before easing himself down on the futon.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes as she felt herself being lowered down onto the futon the warmness following her. Concerned were eyes gazing intensely at her through the darkness. The concern that she saw there made her curious he hardly even knew her and suddenly she wanted to know why? Before she could lapse back into unconsciousness she wanted to know.  
  
"Kenshin. why? Did you save me?" She wanted to hear why this man had saved her. Why he was comforting her under the cover of darkness.  
  
Her question startled him how was he supposed to answer he didn't even know himself why he had done half the things that he had done. Because she had made him feel something? That should be considered a weakness. It amazed him that he could feel things that this woman could make him of all people feel something. Reaching his hand out he brushed back the damp hair that was clinging to her face.  
  
"Because it was you."  
  
'because it was you' it wasn't that much of an answer. But she had no reason to doubt him. Part of her was saying that he was dead serious, that if it had been anyone else he wouldn't have even risen a hand to help them. The thought made her feel warm and she nodded. Closing her eyes she rested her head against his neck. His hands closed around her pulling her closer to him, his chin moving rest on her hair.  
  
____________-  
  
Dr Genzi sat in his room it was a little after dawn but sleep had eluded him. He was worried about Kaoru despite the fact that he knew she was in good hands. He had thought about the man all night. An answer never came he always drew up blank. Though he had to admit Tae had been right in her assumption that the man was dangerous he had seen that last night in his eyes. Even though they hadn't been trained on him he knew that the man had watched his every movement studying him.  
  
Yes the man was dangerous, how did he know Kaoru? She would have surly told him if she had met him before wouldn't she? A man like that would have a reputation and he was determined to know what it was. His thoughts turned back Kaoru and he looked out the window he was afraid to go in that room. He had treated many people he had seen people slip away. He didn't want her to be one of those people he would rather die himself before something happened to that girl. She had been through so much in her life and she disserved to be happy more that any one he knew.  
  
It was taxing on him to see her in this condition. Burring his face in his hands he wished that he had a drink. Witch was saying something because he wasn't much of a drinking man. But he refused to drown himself in sake if he did it wouldn't help him or Kaoru. So instead he did something that many would consider unmanly, he cried. Quite silent sobs that only he would ever know about. Sure his tears didn't help him and they most definitely didn't help Kaoru but at lest he could shake off the affect of tears better then he could shake off the after effects of sake.  
  
After the tears had stopped he sat there for the longest time just staring down at his hands. Clenching and un clenching them, with a deep breath he rose to his feet it was time to check on Kaoru.  
  
___________-  
  
The Battousai laid there his eyes closed just listening to the sound of the woman's breathing. She was different this one. He pictured her the first day he had met her by chance. He didn't know. He had taught himself to believe that nothing was chance when you live your life as a warrior you learned that. Nothing was chance it was all of your own making out there in the real world. You had nothing but your own skill if you relayed on chance then you were dead. But still he had been there when those men were arguing they were getting on his nerves then she had been falling forward onto him.  
  
That's when he had noticed the difference, the way that she had looked up at him in defiance when the grown men had coward away from him in the streets. He could have left her then, he had planed to leave her then but she had reached out taking hold of his gi.  
  
She had offered him a place to stay for the night. To tell the truth it made him mad to think that she was that kind of girl, the kind that would offer them selves out. He thought of the blush that was on her face when she had actually realized what she had said. He had never thought that he would have ended up holding her in his arms like this. With that thought in mind he smiled a real smile because he knew that no one could see it.  
  
The sound of the shoji opening filled the small room and his hand went instinctively to his Katana that was laying under the covers next to him. The shuffling of feet could be heard and he opened one eye to see the older man standing there looking at them a worried expression gracing his face. Taking his hand off his katana he allowed himself to relax. The man just stood there like he didn't know what to say but he knew the man well enough to know that the reason he didn't say anything was because he didn't want to wake the girl from her sleep.  
  
Dr Genzi saw the man looking at him he had thought to just sneak in and make sure that she was ok but it was obvious that there would be no sneaking up on this man. Though as if the other man under stood him, he saw him nod in a silent conformation that Kaoru was alright. Giving a nod of his own he turned his back on them and left the room.  
  
___________-  
  
Tae laid there she hadn't been able to sleep that much during the night. She heard footsteps in the hall and knew that Dr Genzi had his own case of insomnia. She worried about him really she did almost as much as she worried about Kaoru she wasn't stupid. Kaoru always tried to play it off saying that she was collecting herbs and distributing medication for Dr Genzi but she knew that wasn't truth. She had known Kaoru almost all her life. From when they were small children to now and though other people might fall for that she knew better. She just wished that Kaoru would tell her what was really going on. She hated to be left in the dark. That was were Kaoru always left her, then again you never knew. After seeing Kaoru brought in last night in that condition. She didn't know if she wanted to know what it was that her friend was doing. Then again now that she had seen her like that she didn't know what was worse knowing or not knowing. Turning on her side she watched the sun pour through the wind and onto the floor.  
  
___________-  
  
He felt the exact moment that her fever broke. The tenseness left her and her delectable curves molded themselves to his frame and her breathing deepened like a strain had been lifted. It was at that moment that he decided before he left he would claim her for his own.  
  
___________-  
  
Dr Genzi looked at the woman in front of him her features looked drawn and sweat was still dampening her hair but she was alright unable to restrain himself he closed the short distance between them and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You don't know how worried you had me?" He had heard a commotion in the room and when he had walked in he had seen that Karou was sitting up in the bed. The man was laying on the bed his eyes swirling in circles. He smiled thinking of Kaoru must of reacted when she had realized that she had been sleeping with the man. He knew that Kaoru never let any man touch her and it must have been a shock to wake up next to one. But he would have hated to think what it would have been like if that man hadn't been there for Kaoru.  
  
The Battousai recovered leaning back on his elbow he watched the young woman. He could have stopped her fist if he had wanted to. But he knew that her pride wouldn't allow her to let him get away with spending the night with her and escape unscathed. Flexing his tender jaw he had to resist the urge to bring his hand to it. He had to admit she had quite a punch on her better then some of the men that he knew in fact.  
  
"I'm sorry I know that I always worry you." She said into his shoulder. She felt hot and sticky and she really wanted a bath. At that moment she was glade that Dr Genzi Knew her so well.  
  
"I'll go and draw you a bath, I'll also send Tae to get you something else to wear."  
  
"thank you."  
  
"You should thank this young man he was the one that stayed with you through the night." Pulling away from her he stood walking out of the room and leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Kaoru turned looking at Kenshin he had been with her all night. She remembered him telling her his name but she didn't remember much else. Looking at him she smiled a little before launching her body across the futon and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I don't know how I'll ever thank you Himura san. But it seams that I always owe you." Catching her he held her close to him a few seconds before tilting her head up and looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"You could start by calling me Kenshin."  
  
Want more just a leave a review ^.^ because you know I love them.  
  
Heheh this chapter was a little fluffy. Maybe I should but that at the beginning of the chapter. Oh well next chapter things will get serious again I promise.  
  
There should be a comment for everyone that left a review for the last chapter if I forgot you just yell at me. ^.^  
  
Manda- I updated thanks.  
  
KeNsHiN- ::blushes:: thanks. I hope that I don't disappoint you then and that you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Lid02- Thankies  
  
Inuyashachic515- thanks ::smiles:: I will never get used to someone saying that to me about a story. u.u if you like this one I do write Inu Yasha fiction you might like some of it.  
  
Kitteny13- Yes this is going to be a Battousai Kaoru fic.  
  
Kike- here more. That's nice to here I'm looking forward to hearing from you again too.  
  
Califpinay3001- Thanks  
  
Jazz-chan- Thanks. As always I love hearing from you. ^.^ heheh I tried to do better with this chapter too. ::laughs:: it's so taxing on my poor little brain. I'm really really bad at it. But I am trying. I will. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
Ewunia- thanks. I'll see what I can do about that. ^.^ 


	6. Receiving Orders

Hi Hi  
  
I'm back miss me?  
  
No, that's ok. Heheh I have another part of the story. Hehe and I updated some of my other stories today to if anyone wants to check those out.  
  
Not much to say so on with the story.  
  
Oh I don't own RK  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kaoru sat in the water. 'He had stayed with her all night?' the thought kept running through her head. Why had he went through all the trouble? he didn't strike her as the kind of guy to do something like this. Turning her head she looked at the gash on her arm it wasn't that big really Dr Genzi had done a good job patching her up but still it would leave a mark. Just one more, to add to her many little scars. She had been doing so good lately, really she had.  
  
Bowing her head she heard the door to the bathhouse open and sunk further into the water her attention snapping back. Swiveling her head to look at the door where she saw Tae entering a kimono held in her hands.  
  
"Oh Kaoru you had me so worried." Tae said clutching her friend's clothes to her chest. She wanted to run and hug her friend, at the same time she was worried that she might hurt her.  
  
"I know, I am so sorry. I never." I never meant to what? To get caught without a weapon? Because that's what everything came down to she had gotten hurt because she hadn't had a weapon on her.  
  
"Kaoru what happened?"  
  
The concern in Taes voice touched her. How was she supposed to answer? She didn't want to tell her what had really happened. That she had been careless and her guard was down, so she had been hurt in the streets by a man. That she had been stupid enough to let live in the first place.  
  
Tae watched as her friend bowed her head her head of raven hair averting her eyes. She wasn't going to tell her.  
  
"Don't ask me to tell you that." Kaoru focused on water. She couldn't bring her self to look at her friends eyes. She didn't want to lie to her she had lied to her to many times about what she was doing. Tae wasn't an idiot she had to suspect something but she wasn't going to tell her. She wasn't going to put her in danger.  
  
It hurt to see Kaoru like this. She knew that her friend was hurting too. "Why."  
  
Looking down Kaoru allowed the cool mask to slip onto face. She couldn't handle this not right now. The best way she could think to deal with it was to feel nothing. So she didn't letting the other part of herself take over completely.  
  
Tae didn't understand it when Kaoru looked at her again there was nothing. No expression on her face just blank eyes stared back at her. She just got up quickly covering herself with a towel before wrapping the Yakata around her. It was enough to make the young waitress snap.  
  
"You don't understand anything!" the words tumbled from her mouth in a harsh cry fueled by her anger and hurt. How dare Kaoru look at her like this like she wasn't here, like she didn't matter.  
  
Kaoru turned taking a step closer to her friend not saying anything just watching her waiting for her to get through with what ever it was that she had to say. So they just stood there looking at each other. Long after Tae's last words had dissipated, leaving them both in aching silence.  
  
Tae couldn't believe it even after her outburst. Kaoru still stood there with her emotionless eyes trained on her. closing the distance she felt tears running down her cheeks. "You could have died." placing her hands on either of Kaoru's shoulders and began to shake her. Willing the tears that were falling to stop but they didn't. So she bowed her head to hide her face.  
  
Kaoru could feel the jarring of her body and the roughness of Tae's grip as her friend continued the shake her. Tae needed this and she wasn't about to take it away from her. She felt a trickle of blood run down her arm and she knew that she had pulled one of her stitches but when she was in this mode such a small pain was nothing to her. So the shaking continued till Tae bowed her head.  
  
"I watched you die.." all her frustration spent she just stood there, her hands falling away from Kaoru's shoulders. "I watched you die.." The words left her mouth again at a whisper that she was helpless to stop.  
  
'I watched you die' the words played through Kaoru's mind as she looked at her friend. Reaching up she placed her own hands on the other woman's shoulders. "I'm sorry but if I tell you then you'll die too." She knew she sounded cold and to her friend that had known her a long time and never seen her like this she must have appeared heartless but this had to be done.  
  
Tae felt her blood freeze at those words 'was she threatening her?' she hadn't thought that Kaoru would ever do something like that. Then again she would have been able to picture Kaoru looking at her like this either. "Is that.. is that a threat."  
  
"No it's the truth. So don't ask me to tell you." Picking up the kimono she slipped into it working to tie her obi as fast as possible. Paying no attention to Tae more for her own benefit, the look on her friends face was too much for her.  
  
Tae's eyes widened as she took a step away from her friend. How could she have been so wrong? She had known Kaoru for almost as long as she could remember. No that wasn't right she remembered her since she came here to live with Dr Genzi.  
  
"Kaoru." He shoulders sagged as the raven haired girl stepped passed her. As much as she wanted to reach her hand out and stop her she couldn't. The sound of the door closing rang in her ears. She should go after her but her feet weren't working. It was like she was frozen.  
  
Kaoru stepped out into the hall allowing her mask to slip off. The pounding in her temples was almost unbearable closing her eyes she steadied herself against the wall for a brief second. The pain spread through he body, her shoulder was throbbing but she wasn't about to tell Dr Genzi he would get mad at her for being so careless.  
  
The sound of laughter poured out of the room that she had left not to long ago closing the distance she stood in the doorway her hand resting on the open shoji.  
  
Kenshin was sitting against the wall his face down so she couldn't see what kind of expression was there. Two small girls were milling about him tugging at his shirt and hair urging the static statue of a man to play with them. Their small hands twisting in his gi as they danced around him giggling merrily. With a half smile on her face she entered the room. It was Suzume that noticed her first her eyes brightening, the little girl ran cross the room her pigtails bouncing atop her head.  
  
"Kaoru neechan! Are you alright?" The girl asked her little hands twining in Kaoru's kimono.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Suzume. You weren't bothering our guest were you?" She said crouching down to be at eye level with the little girl.  
  
"No, no. Suzume was being a good girl." She said in a cheery voice looking to her older sister and the man that was sitting there watching them for confirmation. Her sister smiled. Kenshin on the other hand just sat there watching them.  
  
The Battousai watched as the smallest girl clung to Kaoru. The raven haired girl was crouched a half smile on her face but he got the feeling that it wasn't a real smile her eyes where still lifeless as she looked down at the little girl. He heard the sound of someone outside the room. Assured that it was a resident of the house he turned his attention back to the Kaoru. The other girl had went over the stand next to her as well.  
  
The blood in her temples was pounding, closing her eyes like she had done before she was waited for the dizziness to pass. The room was spinning urging her to fall, it was like falling would almost be welcome- after all when you hit the floor there was no where else to go. Even falling proved harder then expected her knees hit the ground with surprising force for the short distance. Then she was lurching forward, into nothing ness into waiting arms. In the back of her mind she could hear Ayames and Suzume nervous voices but even that as drowned out by the rushing in her ears.  
  
He had reached out the catch her out of pure reflex closing the short distance quickly. One of his hands going her un injured arm and the other clasping around her waist. Breaking her fall her as she rested against his chest. Then he smelled it. He knew that she had gone to take a bath so why did she smell like blood? A gasp drew his attention to the door where he saw Tae standing watching them. There was something different about her. Guilt shown in her brown eyes and he knew that she was the culprit.  
  
Tae had been standing in the door way watching Kaoru with Suzume. It had shocked her never before had she realized what sadness her friend held in her heart. Then Kaoru had been pitching forward. As the man had caught her, Tae had realized what must have happened in the bathhouse. She must have ruptured Kaoru's stitches when she had been shaking her. A picture of Kaoru's emotionless eyes flashed through her mind. But she was just trying to keep you safe a voice said in the back of her thoughts. Guilt filled her, nagging at her, how could she had done something so horrible? The man looked up at her with his cold calculating eyes. 'He knows' it wasn't a question she could tell by murderous glint I his eyes and she felt even more ashamed.  
  
A betrayer that was what she felt like. Trust that had been what Kaoru was really been asking for when she said that she couldn't tell. Trust- trust you couldn't even give her that her mind screamed at her and she looked away from them. Only to look back a few seconds later to see that the man was no longer looking at her but back down at Kaoru.  
  
Suzume had lasped into tears her small hands still clinging to Kaoru's kimono. Ayame worse worried expression on her face not knowing at to do. Try and comfort her sister, or do the same thing as her and grab a hold of Kaoru and bawl her eyes out.  
  
"Ayame, can you calm your sister down for me?" the Battousai said nodding in the direction of the little girl that was crying and clinging to Kaoru like her life depended on it.  
  
Slowly the room stopped spinning waiting just a few seconds to be sure that it would remain that way she opened her eyes. Kenshin had caught her- she should have expected that as he was the only one in the room other then the two little girls. Still it was a shock to her.  
  
The Battousai had been about to tell the girls to run and get Dr Genzi but just as he was about to say something he felt he hand clasp his shoulder. Looking down at her she shook her head no. Having no reason to protest he nodded.  
  
Seeing him nod she turned her attention to the only other two people in the room that could tell Dr Genzi what terrible shape she was in.  
  
"It's ok I'm fine see." She said looking at the two little girls that were clinging to each other a few feet away. Suzume dislodged herself from her sister before throwing her small body against Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru neechan! You're not going to die are you?" a small voice asked between sobs.  
  
The Battousai turned his attention to Ayame who was standing there staring at them reaching out his free and he placed it on her shoulder and nudged her toward Kaoru.  
  
Dr Genzi heard the crying coming from Kaorus room walking down the hall he saw that Tae was standing in the doorway watching them, making his way to her side he paused next to her looking into the room.  
  
Kaoru crouched on the ground Suzume in her arms, Ayame had thrown her hands around the man that was crouched with them. He watched as the man exchanged glances with Kaoru and she pulled Suzume closer to her and nodded at him. He in turn wrapped his free arm around the little girl.  
  
"Ken nii" the little girl said into his hair. His eyes widening he realized that she was talking to him. He felt Kaorus head resting on his shoulder. His eyes going to her face he saw she still had a smile plastered on her face but he knew the real reason that she was leaning against him. His hand tightening on her waist, he pulled her a little closer to him taking more of her weight.  
  
Looking across the room to Tae. He would have to talk to her about her stupidity later.  
  
"Ken nii" Ayame said tilting her head back so that she could see.  
  
Saying nothing his eyes were focused on Kaoru. What little color had been in her face had drained away.  
  
"You remind me of Kaoru neechan."  
  
"How's that?" he asked  
  
"You move like her." Ayame said innocently not understanding just what her words meant. Seeing that the man wasn't going to say anything she continued on. "You should Marry Kaoru neechan. She's always alone."  
  
That got him he felt his muscles tense and he fought to retain his cool that had been slipping away little by little since he had entered this house. "I will never marry Besides. women like her aren't meant for me."  
  
"You make it sound like you're a bad person." Ayame said pulling back even more but not letting go of the man in front of her. You make it sound like Kaoru is a bad person not understanding why he would think something like that. Wanting an answer she looked at the man asking him just that.  
  
'Kaoru a bad person' the thought ran through his head no she was too confusing to figure out. He had watched her kill a man on the street. But he had attacked her first then there was the way that her family acted around her. No she wasn't bad, at least not as bad as him, compared to him she was saintly.  
  
"Because I'm just like her, We can always spot our own." He said his eyes softening a little as he looked at the girl.  
  
Kaoru looking at him as he said this he wasn't looking at her so she could observe him for a few second. His hard eyes softened for the briefest second before turning back to their icy coldness. He was right when he said that she was like him. Behind her masks they were the same. Only he didn't care what people thought and she. she hid behind a false smile because she knew that was what people wanted to see.  
  
"Kaoru. I Need to talk to you." Dr Genzi said from his place at the door.  
  
"Yes of course." She replied feeling the hand at her waist tighten and help her up. She was thankful and ashamed at the same time for that. On one hand she was happy that because he had helped her Dr Genzi couldn't see how much pain she was in. At the same time it hurt to know that she needed help. You couldn't allow yourself the pleasure to relay on someone. Not if you did what she did. Out there she was all alone. It was just her, but she found herself depending on this man more and more. She was going to have to stop it. She wouldn't allow herself to become soft, she couldn't afford to be weak.  
  
Taking a step away from him she put her hand on Suzume's shoulder capturing the little girls attention. Walking out of the room she fallowed him into hall. He stood there waiting for her. His critical eyes looked her over once before he turned and continued down the hall.  
  
Tae could feel his eyes on her, watching her. Turning her attention away from Kaorus retreating back she hesitantly looked in the room to the man that was standing there watching her. It shouldn't have fazed her but those eyes. They were locked on her, the thought that had ran through her head the first time she had seen them came back to her. Killers eyes, they were and right now they were focused on her. Taking a deep breath she had to force her self not to take a step back.  
  
"Why don't you two go outside and play."  
  
Suzume looked like she was about to protest when her older sister took her hand and started to pull her out of the room.  
  
Tae watched them leave her last hope had just walked out of the room. In the blink of an eye the man had closed the distance and was now standing in front of her. Would he kill her right here? Would he be merciful? The murderous glint in his cold eyes told her that he would not be.  
  
______________-  
  
Kaoru fought to keep a composed look on her face now. Dr Genzi would not be so easily fooled. He knew that something was wrong with her, damn her for being so good at hiding her emotions he thought. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get any information out of her so he continued on.  
  
"Who is he Kaoru?" he asked in a cold voice of his own. It wasn't that he was ungrateful to the man. The truth was that he had nothing but gratitude for him. Still that didn't ease his fears. The man was dangerous he would have to be stupid not to know that. Even Tae had known that there was something off about the man.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." She could see how it was that Dr Genzi would be untrusting of him. After all he wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. It hurt though that Dr Genzi could be so doubting about her judgment.  
  
'Himura Kenshin' it was a name that he had never heard before. Could the man have given her a fake name? Kaoru would have been able to tell if he had been lying. At least he thought that she would of but her mind was probably a little fogged from the after affects of the poison. With that thought he focused on her face that was still pale giving her entire face a sunken look.  
  
"Be careful I will not have you getting hurt, anymore then you already are." He watched her face for any change but saw none. " I don't trust him." He added. Though he had assured Tae that it had been alright to leave them alone he still didn't completely trust him.  
  
"I didn't ask you too." She said her eyes taking in the serious expression that was plastered on his face.  
  
It was true Kaoru hadn't asked him for anything. She didn't expect him to trust the man, this Himura Kenshin. Did she herself even trust him?  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"I do." The words left without thought it was only after she had said them that she realized that they were true she did trust him. He could have let her die. He didn't have to save her from the falling sword. He could have just left her in the street. He could have just dropped her off at the Akabecko and left without a backward glance. But he hadn't he had stayed and for that he had her trust.  
  
The way she said it left no doubt in his mind that she meant what she said. Not that there was any reason to doubt her words. Kaoru rarely said anything that she didn't mean. It amazed him really. How long had she known this man? His thought from before echoing in his head ' if she had met him before she would have told me' Kaoru trusted him shouldn't that be enough? "I see. about your mission." He said in effort to change the subject.  
  
Kaoru had known him for a long time long enough to know that tone in his voice. He was going to tell her that she shouldn't go. She never backed out, and she wasn't about to start now. "I'm still doing it."  
  
"But with your arm like that. Plus you'll still be weak from the poison that was circulating in your system."  
  
She could felt blood as it slowly side down her arm. There was no way that she could tell him that she had ruptured the stitches in her arm now. That would just be one more strike that he would have against her. One that she was not about to give him.  
  
"I have two days to rest then. Which I will be doing at home" Her voice was dead pan as she spoke and he knew that she meant it.  
  
That was it he knew that no matter what it was that he said she would do whatever it was that she wanted. The only thing that he could ever do was support her and worry. "you could at least stay here." He said hopefully though he knew what her answer would be. She was more at peace then when she was here.  
  
He could remember one time that she had gone missing and he had found her there at the dojo. Someone would think that after what she had seen happen there that she would never want to return there. Not her not Kaoru, she kept herself there a prisoner to her misery.  
  
She said just turned on her heal and left the room.  
  
___________-  
  
Tae looked at the man not because she wanted to but because she couldn't make herself look away. His gaze held her, she was helpless like a small bird caught in the sights of a snake. Too bad she had to be the bird.  
  
"You're going to tell me what stupid things you did to Kaoru and depending on what you say we'll see how long you're going to live." His voice was cold and the woman in front of him looked like she was going to burst into tears at any second. He hoped that she didn't there was nothing that he hated more than a weepy woman.  
  
"I. I." She stammered her brain wasn't working. At a time when she most needed her wits they had abandoned her. "I was worried about her but. she wouldn't tell me so I" she paused both ashamed and afraid to tell him. "I started to shake her." She heard the sound of metal scraping against something the next thing she knew she felt a cold blade resting against her neck.  
  
"Continue." Of all the stupid things for her to do.  
  
"She had this look on her face it scared me it was like she was looking at me but she wasn't looking at me." Like the little girl had said it had reminded her of him it had reminded her of a killer. Kaoru who she had known most of her life at that moment she had realized how little she knew about her friend and it scared her senseless.  
  
"Himura san what are you doing?" Kaoru asked from the door. She took in the scene. Kenshin was standing there with his short blade drawn. The tip of the blade rested in the hallow of Tae's throat.  
  
Crossing the room her first instinct was to reach out and save her friend. From all her training she knew better then to act so rashly so instead she stood by his side watching.  
  
"I am doing what you should have done you are too soft by far."  
  
"Do not blame her for what she did. She received quite a bit of shock." Kaoru said slipping into her mask the best way to deal with this was tactfully unfortunately Tae didn't like the way she looked.  
  
"See just like that.." she hadn't been able to help herself she had reached a point where babbling was good.  
  
"Why do you stay around these people?" he wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her. Starting with this, she surrounded her self with normal people when he could tell from the other night as well as the expression on her face that she was anything but.  
  
Kaoru was taken back by the question. Her mind was filled with eddying emotion. Why? Because. Suddenly her thoughts became clear and she looked at Kenshin. "Because they keep me human, because without them I'm afraid of what I might become or of what I might already be."  
  
Her voice held no hint of emotion in it that he could detect. Yet he knew the pain in her heart that must have accompanied them. Was that why he had saved her? Was that why he had went against just watching? Because she made him feel the same thing that had just been described? That this woman spoke to some shred of humanity that was left in him?  
  
With a nod he lowered his blade. Not saying another word he turned away from them. He had found out what he wanted to anyway.  
  
The sound of running could be heard and seconds later the two little girls burst into the room. Bright smiles on their little faces. "We came to say goodbye Grandpa told us that you were going home." Ayame said  
  
"Why can't you stay and play with us?" Suzume added disappointed that her playmate was going home.  
  
"I'll be back. You know that I can't stay away from you." She said leaning down and giving each of the little girls a hug.  
  
"You will be leaving as well? I assume."  
  
The Battousai shifted his attention the man that had just entered the room giving him a nod.  
  
____________-  
  
The Battousai looked at the woman that walked next to him. He was to escort her home. He was supposed to meet with his informant sometime today. First he wanted to see where the person that he was supposed to be watching lived. That way he could find her when ever he wanted to. At least that's what he told himself, but some part of him wanted to know that she was safe.  
  
Reaching his hand out he took her arm, supporting her slight weight he let her guide him to her home. The longer they walked the more he felt her leaning against him. The little fool she should have stayed with the doctor, yet he knew that she had not wanted to. She had not wanted to burden him with her pain.  
  
Kaoru sneaked a look at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. He was staring strait ahead a clam collective expression gracing his handsome features. What was he thinking? Why was he still helping her? If he wanted to help her home then she would let him. She need to save her energy any way. She only had two days.  
  
They neared her house and she could feel her energy returning. She always felt this way excited to be home. Removing her hand arm from Kenshins grasp she took a few steps into the yard as she neared the house she stopped and turned to see Kenshin frozen in place.  
  
This was her home? Here? He had been here before on a mission on a mission to kill the man that had lived in this house. The sign out front that had said Kamiya dojo was no longer there but he knew that this was the same place. And that meant that. Stopping in his tracks he watched Kaoru cross the yard before turning around to look at him.  
  
For a second he didn't see her, but a small little girl standing there was defiant blue colored eyes turned at him fill with anger and hate. Slowly the picture turned to the woman that stood there now her eyes no longer holding the same passion but rather a dull acceptance. It was her. It felt like he had been doused with a bucket of cold water as reality set in with the realization that this was a woman from his past.  
  
He half expected her to yell at him. To hear her strangled cry through the yard like he had heard it all those years ago like he had heard it in his dreams the night before. In stead she made her way toward him her pale hand reaching out to touch him arm.  
  
He wanted to pull away but he couldn't all he could do was stand there. Even now as she looked up at him in semblance of concern he knew that he had killed something in her that night. Something that she would never be able to get back.  
  
He had this blank look on his face. That shouldn't have bothered her but there was something different about it then before. "Himura San." She watches as he blinks then shifts his eyes to look at her. "I'll make you some tea."  
  
"That would be nice of you." He said following her into the house.  
  
Kaoru watched him as he stood in the doorway rather then taking a seat at the low table. She had been about to tell him to take a seat when the disarray of his clothes caught her attention. He probably felt grimy too she thought thinking of how stiff her cloths had felt from the dried sweat.  
  
"You can take a bath if you want I can draw it for you."  
  
"A bath would be good but I would think that you would want to care of your arms first. Also I can draw my own bath." He informed her.  
  
Kaoru walked into the other room with quick strides depositing her self on the floor in front of a little box. Reaching in she grabbed some bandages. Frowning she thought that she should have gotten the water before she sate down because he body was protesting against her standing. Biting her lips she was about to stand when she heard a noise she looked up to see Kenshin standing there with a small basin of water in his hand.  
  
"Do you need help?" He asked though he didn't wait for her to answer instead knelt down next to her.  
  
Saying nothing she did her best to shrug out of the sleeve of her Kimono but her arms was still and she had to bite her lip against the pain that it was causing. Worming her arm out of the sleeve she took a deep breath. The blood had soaked through the bandage that bound her upper arm. Watching as his strong hands with their delicately long fingers unwrapped the layers of cloth revealing the angry gash in her arm.  
  
His eyes narrowed as at the sight. Her arm was red and her stitches had been ripped from the tender flesh. Half congealed blood coated the outside of the wound serving to slow the flow of blood down her arm. Reaching out he covered it, removing it temporarily from his sight with a wet cloth. After that was done he began to wind the new bandages around her arm, all the while saying nothing.  
  
She looked down at her newly dress arm and grimaced a little as she put her arm back in her sleeve. She could feel his hand on her other arm guiding her to her feet. Not protesting she rose next to him. Her attention once again focused on his clothes. Leaving him sitting at the table she walked into her fathers room.  
  
Pausing for a second she looked around herself at the room that was in front of her. Everything was the same as it had been. The room was clean and neat. Crossing the room and opening a trunk she found what she was looking for grabbing a pair of dark blue hakama. Digging through the white gis she finally came upon a black one that looked fairly new her father had hardly ever worn black so the gi looked practically new. Before she left on a whim she reached out and turned back the top cover and fluffed the mattress.  
  
The Battousai watched as Kaoru walked back into the room with what looked like clothes in her hands. "I brought you these they'll probably be too big for you but."  
  
"These will due thank you." He said reaching out the take the bundle of clothes from her hands.  
  
"I can wash you clothes if you want me to."  
  
"No I can do it myself."  
  
A little taken back that he had declined her offer to wash his clothes she nodded in the direction of the bathhouse.  
  
_______-  
  
Kaoru was sitting at the table with two cups of tea sitting in front of her. Hearing a sound from the doorway she looked up seeing Kenshin standing there. A half smile playing across her lips she watched in walk across the room. The gi fit alright but the hakama looked a little to long on him. If he hadn't had a such a serious expression on his face he would have looked like a little kid.  
  
"Your welcome to stay here for the night, I mean it's the least that I can do for you."  
  
Nodding he took a drink of tea. 'she makes good tea' he decided letting the warm liquid slide down his throat. If he was supposed to watch her he could think of no better way to do it then to watch her then to stay here, but first he had some business to take care of.  
  
__________-  
  
Walking into the dark room the Battousai moved throw the shadows like he was gliding through water. The lighting in the room was dim serving to hide him as well man that waited in the shadows. Coming to a stop he waited for the man to speak.  
  
"Did you find the person that we seek? It is very crucial that you have. The man must be dealt with." He looked at the vague outline of the man that lurked in the shadows. He had to admit that even now knowing that the Battousai was working for him he scared the crap out of him. He could feel cold eyes watching him from the darkness.  
  
"Her, I found her." He corrected.  
  
"Her?" the man could not hide the shook in his voice all this trouble was being cause by a woman? His still found the information hard to belief. He would have called the person a liar if he hadn't remembered who he had been talking to. Recovering quickly he carried on. "It makes no difference. Male or female. Jin eh has declared a hit and knowing this "woman" she will be there I want to see how she handles him. He may do our work for us." He couldn't help the smile that glinted across his face he.  
  
"Is she pretty?" the man asked wondering what the woman had been causing them so much trouble looked like.  
  
"I do not noticed such things." He said before nodding to his eliyier statement he turned to leave the room when the man's voice called him back. Not bothering to turn around he waited for the man to say what ever it was that he had stopped him for.  
  
"Do not think that you got out of a mission. No matter who the winner is your objective is the same. I require a kill."  
  
Pausing he stared at doorway. The order sinking in, his eyes flashed gold.  
  
That's all for now. Reviews would be nice ^.^ so click the button  
  
KeNsHiN- Thanks. I hope that you liked this chapter too ^.^  
  
The squirrel-::gets out latter:: do you want me to help you down?  
  
Assassin13- I updated. I'm so glade to hear that you like my story. :blush:: thanks for the compliment. I hope that I did disappoint you  
  
Nankilover/Brukaoru- I don't want to make you mad  
  
Calipinay3001- You think that I'm evil here you should check out some of my other stories hehe. As many people that call me evil I think I should have a club of people that just think that I'm evil. ^.^ ::laughs:: but you is evil too so let us be evil together  
  
Shizua- Thank you for your review I liked hearing from you. Yep that's what Kaoru owed him plus he doesn't understand why she does some of the things that she does so he feels that he needs to know. Yep he let her get away with it.  
  
Sakiamq- Hehe I love it too. I will.  
  
Koniko-chan- ^.^ thanks I hope I keep you wanting more. Hoped that you liked this chapter.  
  
Sano650- Humm well see what happens in the rest of the story.  
  
Ymir-chan- Sorry that is something that I need to work on u.u 


	7. I know why you came

Hi Hi  
  
It's me. Of course it is I don't know who else it could be. Heheh I wrote all of this today in one shot so I hope that everything turns out well. I hadn't intended to start this chapter inspiration hit s here it is. I hope that you like it.  
  
I don't own RK  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Wiping his hand on his Hakama he entered the small kitchen again. Pausing he saw that that Kaoru was asleep her head resting on the table. Standing there he watched her a few seconds. She didn't look to be in the most comfortable position. With a frown on his face he leaned over and hosted her into his arms Her head lulled back against his shoulder causing him to look down to see if she was still asleep. She must have been really tired to let someone carry her or maybe she knew that it was him.  
  
Opening the door to one of the rooms he was happy to see that it appeared to hers making his way quickly across the room he deposited her on the futon. Reaching out he pulled the blanket that was at the foot the bed over her body. Her hair was spread about her face in waves of ebony locks. Her breathing was still a little raspy. 'Do not think that you got out of a mission. No matter who the winner is your objective is the same. I require a kill.' His eyes flashing gold again as he continued to look down at her.  
  
Walking out of the room he turned walking into the room that was next to it. Looking at the futon the he noted that the mattress had been fluffed. 'So this have been the room that she had prepared for him'. Sitting down he removed the swords from his side placing them on the futon next to him his hand curling around the hilt of his katana. He stared at the ceiling the room. A musty smell hung in air and he knew that it wasn't used that often. The fact was that the entire house had a unlived in feeling to it. The only room that looked like it was used regularly had been the room that Kaoru was now sleeping in.  
  
Why had he come back here? He would have been able to watch her from the shadows. He would have known where she was. No, he told himself the reason that he had come here was because she wouldn't feel suspicious of him. With that cleared his thoughts turned to other things.  
  
This house, the house that he had been in so long ago. He had done many things. Things that people wouldn't be proud of. Yet he held no regret for anything he had done. It was because of this that he was a dangerous man. When it came to his duty he would do what was required of him without question. 'That's why you failed so long ago?' a voice in the back of his head said. It had been different then though, she had been a child. Now she was a woman. If she stood against his cause, then she was an enemy in the eyes of superiors, and being so she was his enemy.  
  
Had he known? Had he known on some level that she was the one? That it had been her all those years ago? Is that why he had that dream? Because in the back of his mind he knew that it was her. With frown on his face he closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about this. Besides why was he thinking about it when the time came he would do what he had to.  
  
____________-  
  
Kaoru's eyes slid open and she became aware of the pain that lingered in her body. She was in her bed and she remembered vaguely that it was Kenshin who had put her there. At least she thought that it was him but who was she to tell her brain felt muddled. Kaoru knew that she had to get up and do something, she couldn't allow herself to become more stiff than she already was.  
  
Sitting up she put her hand on her over her shoulder, before rolling them back to get rid of the stiffness that lingered there. Raising to her feet she listened to the house it didn't sound like her guest was moving around yet. That meant that she would be able to get in a bit of practice. Today was the day. At least that's what she told herself. The truth was that she told herself that everyday.  
  
Most days it was that thought that got her out of bed and today was no different making her way slowly out of the room and into the Dojo she looked at the old worn floor and thought that it needed polishing. Making a mental note that she would polish it the next time that she got the chance she made her way across the room taking the wooden boken off the rack on the wall.  
  
Moving to the middle of the room she stood there for a second before starting her workout. Her arm ached in protest but she continued. Already after a short time a thin layer of sweat had covered her brow. Reaching back she was about to swing the boken in a in an arch when a jolt of pain shot down her arm. Dropping to one knee she bit her lips her head bowing.  
  
The Battousai heard the woman moving through the house. Sitting up looked around the room for a few seconds before rising to his feet leaning over he picked up his swords securing them to their rightful place as he walked. Making it to the last place heard the sounds of movement. He saw that she was crouched on the floor her back was heaving like she was having trouble breathing. Her small hands where gripped tightly on a boken that was propped against the ground like it was the only thing holding her up. By looks of her that was probably true.  
  
Watching her for a few seconds she turned toward him. Her eyes trained on him as she bit her lip. 'To push herself so hard' he knew that her arm was bothering her. Normally such a cut shouldn't do anything but make you a little sore. Because the idiot had poisoned his blade it had seeped into her arm weakening the mussels. Cowardly tricks, but people that were weak always had to resort to tricks. It made no difference the damage was done. This evening would be a true measure of how much she was willing to fight. If she even went that was. Looking at her now thought he knew that she was not the kind of person that would walk away from something she would meet her death face on.  
  
It was inevitable she would meet her death this night. The only thing that varied would be who would deliver her into the abyss. He was torn about this fact part of him hoped that Jin eh would be the one to do it so that he didn't have to. He would rather kill Jin eh then her. The other part of him didn't want Jin eh to lay a finger on her, he was unfit to take her life. That if anyone had the right to end her life, it would be him and no one else.  
  
Looking up she saw him standing in the entrance of the Dojo just watching her like she was some kind of attraction in a show. Biting down on her lip even harder she pushed herself to her feet, thankful that she was able to keep her balance.  
  
"It's good to see that your up I'll make us some breakfast." She said making her way past him and into the kitchen.  
  
Sitting at the table he looked at her meager breakfast he guessed there hadn't been that much in the house to cook. Taking a bite he began to chew. It wasn't that she was a terrible cook, but she wasn't that great of cook either. None the less he ate the food that she had placed before him already thinking that he would cook lunch for her. Her last meal should be a decent one. That was the least that he could do for her.  
  
Kaoru looked at her guest who was sitting across from her. It was odd seeing someone at this table she had ate by herself here for as long as she could remember and now someone was sitting here with her. Sure it was just a small thing, in a way it wasn't though. People never came here, she never let them come here. She liked being around him, they could sit in comfortable silence. Neither of them craving the constant chatter that most people had become accustomed to.  
  
As he watched her put away the dishes thoughts swirled through his mind. Why did she do the things that she did? Even with what he knew about her life. He was still left in the dark this wasn't the life that a woman would choose for herself. Even with what she had seen. Even with what he had put her through he knew that most women would not chose this life of death and pain. Though looking at the Kaoru it was a lifestyle that she had embraced.  
  
'We can always spot our own' the words that he had spoke the other day came back to her as she looked at the man that sat across from her. So it was true she had known that it was. She was like him in every way. She only had to look in his eyes to tell just how true it was. When she looked at those steely blue orbs she saw nothing not even her own reflection. They were dull and lifeless much like her own when she looked in the mirror. She wondered why he did the things that he did. People didn't just turn out like him and herself they were made that way. He like her must have been forged out of tragedy and pain, knew what it was like to wear a mantel of anguish and grief.  
  
Watching her he knew that she must have been thinking about something. She had a far away look on her face something that was different then the detached look that also lingered there.  
  
'How am I going to ask him to leave before tonight?' She thought  
  
"I will Make you lunch before I leave as a thanks for letting me stay here." He didn't know what he was waiting for but she nodded to him before getting up.  
  
______________-  
  
Walking through the market he looked down at the Tofu that he held in his hands. It so odd, not that he was buying stuff to make lunch he often cooked for himself. It was the fact that he was going to cook for someone else that was different. He was always alone so it was unusual when he walked back into the gates he saw that Kaoru was hanging up some laundry. Looking he saw that she had taken his clothes down and they were folded neatly in a basket at her side.  
  
Crossing the short distance he looked down at his clothes then back up at her. She appeared to see nothing about finishing a job that he had left half way done.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but your stuff was dry so I took it down."  
  
"No of course, I don't mind." He assured her before making his way into the kitchen to sit down the items that he had bought to make lunch.  
  
Kaoru took a seat and watched as he got to work on their lunch. She offered to help a few times but he had kindly told her no each time. He moved gracefully even when doing such a simple task. His katana and its companion were still at his side and if he did something such as preparing lunch with such grace she could only imagine how skilled he was with the sword. Briefly she considered asking him but she knew that was a question that she herself would not want to be asked so instead she held her tongue.  
  
He knew that she was watching him he could feel her trained eyes as they examined his every movement. Turning he was prepared to catch her in the act but instead he saw that she was looking at the edge of the table like she had known that he was going to turn before he did. She was good he would give her that.  
  
___________-  
  
It was a feast he had prepared her a feast she couldn't remember the last time that she had seen so many dishes. Groaning inwardly she thought that they were dishes that she would have to be washing later. Her eyes widening she watched the man sit across from her.  
  
"I hope you find it to your liking." He said calmly. He did hope that she liked it. It was be her last meal after all. He watched she took a bite of the tempura and waited. Her light pick lips parted and his thoughts from the other night came back to him. It looked like she would not be his after all. He dare not touch her though less he become more attached. 'more attached as in your already attached?' he questioned himself.  
  
It was time he left it was late afternoon anyway. He knew that they both had places to be. Standing up he nodded to her before taking his clothes of the top of the basket that had been set by the door.  
  
"I will be leaving then."  
  
"It was nice to meet you. I don't know how I will ever repay you for what you have done for me." She paused not able to look at him any longer "I don't even know if I'll ever see you again."  
  
The Battousai looked at her closing the distance between them he stood there for just a second gazing down at her. Reaching out he cupped her chin in his hand tilting her face up toward his.  
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes they had softened a bit and no longer holding the icy edge that was usually there. Rather instead there appeared to be flecks of amethyst lurking in the blue depths. In return she felt her own defenses slipping away as his face lowered next to hers stopping just inches away. The warmness of his breath scorching her skin.  
  
"When I see you again I'll be a different person." Taking a deep breathe he inhaled the sent of Jasmine that clung around hung in the air around her. "Close your eyes so you'll always remember me like this." He whispered into her ear.  
  
She felt his hand move away the air feeling cold in its absence. He had let the room with out even opening her eyes she knew that he was gone. Unable to move for the longest time she stood there in the middle of the room with her eyes still closed. She knew that that he image of how he had looked at her that moment would be burned into her memory. ___________-  
  
Dr Genzi looked out his window the sound of laughter could be heard filtering in from the outside. Walking to the door he yelled for the two little girls to come in. It would be getting dark soon and he wanted them in bed by the time Kaoru came. If she came that is. He wondered if she would take the chance of coming here. She knew that if she did come here that he would only try and talk her out of it. He hoped that her arm was aright. She hadn't looked all that good yesterday when she had left. Though she had tried to hide it he knew something was wrong.  
  
________-  
  
As the sun set Kaoru walked into her fathers room she would straiten things up in there before she got ready to leave. Walking in she saw that the bed was already made and the clothes that she had loaned Kenshin were sitting on the futon. Sitting down she picked up the gi and brought it to her face 'sandalwood' . Seeing that there was nothing for her to do here she sat for a few more minutes before getting up and walking into the other room.  
  
The place felt empty. After having another person here it was like the house was aching to have more people in it. Almost as if the house was a living person. Shrugging she pushed away this thought she didn't have time for silly notions like this. She had more important things to worry about then this. To be so absent minded on this night wasn't good. Taking a deep breath to focus herself she reached for the her katana and short sword tucking them at her side. Practicing un sheathing them a few times she nodded in satisfaction. Before slipping into the darkening night.  
  
________-  
  
Approaching the two story house a feeling of foreboding settled around her something was wrong. The air felt heavy as she drew closer to the house the feeling only got worse. Opening the door she was met by the stench of blood. Slipping in she paused looking around her there were men laying on the floor covered in their own blood, some of it the blood of the other people that were laying around them. Making her way to the double doors that lead into the room she assumed to be holding the person that she had been sent here to protect but it looked like the man that she was supposed to be protecting him from had come eliyier then his calling card had said he would.  
  
Kicking open the door she was prepared for someone to jump out at her. No one the room was empty except for a chair that was turned away from her. Scanning the corners of the room she made sure that no one was waiting for her there before proceeding across the room. A man sat there blood seeping down and covering the front of his shirt. A closer look at him revealed that he held a envelope in his hands .  
  
~The Shadow~  
  
Seeing this printed on the outside she reached out and quickly extracted a card from the envelope.  
  
Meet me under the moon in a clearing one mile due east of here.  
-Kurugasa  
  
Crushing the paper in her hand she looked around her. 'Kurugasa' she said under her breath searching her mind to try and remember if there was anything that she had heard connected to that name. If she had the time she would ask Dr Genzi he would know what it was. The problem was that there was no time. Plus she didn't want to chance it if they were watching her she would not lead them to him. So she was on her own. The only option was to go the meeting place. She wasn't about to be caught un aware this time.  
  
Time already elapsed. The blood on the floor was starting to congeal which lead her to the conclusion that the man must have departed at least twenty, thirty minutes ago. Meaning that there wasn't much time to waste  
  
____________-  
  
Jin eh sat there lighting a cigarette as he watched the woman make her way into the clearing her face was covered which disappointed him. He had wanted to see the face of the person that had been causing them such a problem. There would be time for that later. She would remove it be it by her choice or not.  
  
"You're punctual I like that. Just got here my self I was thankful that you didn't make me wait too long. You see I had other business to take care of. But you see that soon."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as he nodded his head in the direction of the dojo. Smoke could be seen billowing up into the night air. Her house. Anger assailed her senses but she wasn't about to rush in blindly.  
  
"Self control I love it. But that isn't what I was going for. I wanted you're to hate." He said in a cold voice watching her. Seeing as she wasn't about to rise to the occasion he continued on. "Seeing as you're going to be such an easy mark I don't understand why we're going through the trouble."  
  
"You'll find out tonight I assure you." She said surpassing the rage that she felt.  
  
The emotionless ness of her voice startled him a little. So she had good control over herself. Not for long dropping his cigarette to the ground it smoldered before his foot closed over it smashing it into the grass.  
  
"Before we start I ask you to remove the covering from your face, unless you want me to do it myself."  
  
"Since I'm going to kill you tonight it shouldn't matter whether you see my face or not. Though who's to say that we're alone here."  
  
"You're a smart little vixen you know that? Fair enough I remove it myself."  
  
Suddenly her eyes locked with his and she couldn't move. What the hell was going on here? She had heard about this before hadn't she? Shin no ippo her mind told her as she watched him make his way toward her. Waiting till he got with in reaching distance of her she focused all her attention on her hand that was covering the hilt of her sword. She felt the tension around her break and she was moving. Drawing her sword the sound of ringing steel could be heard echoing through the clearing as the man had parried her strike.  
  
Laughter filled the air mingling with this the dieing sound of their blades. Moving into her stance her eyes focused on the man that was laughing like he had just seen the funniest thing in the world.  
  
"You're better then I thought. To break my hold on you, it looks like I might have some fun tonight yet."  
  
Saying nothing she watched him as they circled each other at a fast pace. Then he was on her. Raising her blade she blocked him his face inches from hers.  
  
"Is the reason you hide your face, because you're afraid to show people how ugly you are?" He said as they separated she was faster then he would have thought she would be not that it mattered when he was hungry for blood nothing would stop him.  
  
She wasn't going to let him get to her. His words were aimed to throw her off guard they were meant to make her lose her focus she was not about to fall for his little ploy. Their swords clashed again harder this time. Parting once again they circled each other then she felt it. For a split second she felt her limbs freeze, but she knew hat to do this time and didn't miss a stride.  
  
"Your little tricks will not work on me a second time."  
  
"Hum your already bleeding I haven't even touched you yet I can smell it in air. Is it because you already have a wound or could just be that it's because you are a woman?" he laughed at his own wittiness his movements were fluid. Not that he couldn't say the same about her she matched him step for step, stroke for stroke. He felt himself faultier as she had worked way into his defenses. With his stance broke she thought this was her chance rushing forward she was prepared to strike when he pulled another sword from his back. She was already moving forward and there wasn't enough time to avoid it she felt the blade pierce her flesh and she collapsed against the ground. Blood starting to pour from her arm as she brought her hand up to clutch the wound.  
  
Jin eh stood above a smug look on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that they wasted my time by sending me to get you. It's an insult really but I have to wonder why would a woman do something like this?"  
  
Struggling into a crouching position she looked at the man. He was way too cocky for his own good.  
  
"My reasons are my own."  
  
Ah so that was how she wanted to play it. He looked at the woman crouched there and then she was gone. Rising his blade he deflected her from her true target but it wasn't fast enough to escape and he felt the tip pierce his shoulder. Then she was there in front of him again in her stance waiting for him. 'Revenge that what it was'  
  
"What is it little girl someone murder your husband? No you wouldn't be able to develop skills like these so fast. Your Family then did someone slaughter your mommy and daddy in front of you?" She said nothing but he knew that his words had struck a cord with her. "Is that why you lurk in the shadows little girl?"  
  
She didn't like it that this man wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Then he was in front of her raising her katana she blocked his sword but his short sward was quickly descending on her. Drawing her companion she blocked feeling the smaller hilt leave her hand but the good thing was that so did his and the smaller weapons were lost to both of them for the moment. Then she felt it pain in her side as his katana had circled hers slashing at her side. She felt warm liquid oozing from the wound causing her to stager a bit. ________-  
  
The Battousai watched from the darkness they were a pretty even match but Kaoru's strength was ebbing away from her despite her will and he knew that the match would end soon. One way or the other everything was drawing to a close. He watched them as they fought Kaoru was wounded a few more times. Where as Jin eh appeared to be just having more fun. Then she was dropping to her knees.  
  
______________-  
  
Kaoru felt her knees hit the ground and she willed herself to get up rising to block she felt the hilt of her sword leave her hands. Then she couldn't move gain. Trying to break it as she had before nothing happened she was trapped on the inside looking out at the maniac of a man from behind her own eyes.  
  
"It wont work it's a stronger version of Shin no ippo it will not be broken by likes of you little girl." Leaning forward he pulled the black scarf that she had tired around her face off.  
  
The cool air hit her face and she could do nothing but stare at him as he looked down at her. Sweat was pouring down the sides of her face from the exertion she was putting into trying to move but none of it was helping.  
  
"I was wrong you're quite the looker. Now why would you hide such a face? I will show you why revenge is not meant for women. Look there's your house it's lighting up the sky now pretty isn't it?"  
  
_________-  
  
The Battousai stood in the same spot watching. He wanted to rush forward but he was meant for the winner not before. So he waited taking in the sight of the struggling girl and gloating man. He was going to enjoy this tearing this man apart. From watching him he knew that he wouldn't be much of a challenge now the only thing left was to wait.  
  
__________-  
  
Why was she helpless? She wasn't going to die like this she had worked too hard to die like this. She could feel her blood pooling around her.  
  
"I'll give you a choice would you rather suffocate or would like me to end it all now?" "No don't answer that I'll put you of your misery." Rising his sword he looked down at her with a wicked smile. "It's a shame you're doctor wont be able to fix himself but you'll be seeing him soon." With that his blade started on it's decent toward her.  
  
'Dr Genzi' the thought ran through her mind. Suddenly she could move. Her hands going up she clasped his blade between her two palms with a flick of her wrist she held the end of the broken blade in her hands trusting up she stabbed it into Jin eh's chest. He stumbled back falling to the ground.  
  
Rising she was prepared to run she had no time to waste. 'Dr Denzi' but the man at her feet was speaking again.  
  
"Revenge is still no path for a woman." His words came out faint and week but with a conviction that said that he meant them.  
  
"It may not be but it is the path that I have chosen, No it was one that was chosen for me. I will reach the end of it, no matter what. Even if I have to arrive at my destination bathed in blood." She looked down at him disgusted, hearing a gurgle in his throat. She knew there was no help for him and being so she took off in the direction of the clinic.  
  
___________-  
  
Okita took a step forward into the darkness in pursuit of the girl when he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.  
  
"What are you doing? The girl was supposed to die." He said taking a look up at his Captain.  
  
"She is no longer our prey." He motion toward the other edge of a clearing where golden eyes acted like they could see them even threw the darkness.  
  
Standing frozen Okita watched the eyes and then they were gone but he still felt like he was being a watched.  
  
"Come we must leave here. The girl is no longer our concern." The Captain said already turning to walk away.  
  
___________-  
  
Kaoru bust into the house it was dark and quite. Running back to the office where she always met Dr Genzi and flinging open the door. The metallic smell of blood rushed toward her filling her sense and laying in the midst of the room was Dr. Genzi. Rushing forward she knelt at his side her and going to large wound in his chest. Pressing her hand to it she sat there next to him. There was no way that she could stop the bleeding and the blood from her wounds mixed with his on the floor.  
  
"Kao chan" his voice was strained and low.  
  
Hearing him call her that what she had been called so long ago tears started to pour down her cheeks and she could no longer think rationally.  
  
"Don't talk. Save your energy."  
  
He smiled a little reaching his red coated hand up to her face but he didn't quite have the strength to touch her. Instead he felt her hand close around his and bring it the rest of the way.  
  
"Don't cry. I want to see you smile. Before I... a real smile." He murmured his eyes glazing over a little. "Ayame Suzume." tears had started to pour out of the corners of his eyes when he said their name.  
  
Her blood started to run cold. 'were they here?' Not able to ask the question she looked down at the man that had treated her like his daughter. Sobbing she pulled him closer to her. Rocking back and forth with his head cradled in her arms she felt like her world was going to end. Once he was gone she was truly alone. Never in her life had she felt so lost.  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
Dr Genzi looked up at Kaoru. His vision was going in and out of focus and he knew that there wasn't much time left. He wanted to see her smile he wanted to see her happy that was all that he ever wanted for her and now he was just adding to her sadness. It made his heart ach.  
  
"Smil." he was too weak to get out the rest of the sentence.  
  
Looking down at him she tried to smile. She tired to do what he wanted but she knew that fake emotion didn't reach her eyes. That like all her other smiles this one was hallow. The only thing that he wanted and she couldn't give it to him.  
  
"I can't" burying her face against his she muttered this phrase over and over.  
  
"But you will one day and I'll be watching."  
  
She felt his body sag against her and she knew that he was gone.  
  
"I will, I'll smile just for you." She whispered pulling back to look at him, feeling the wrench in her chest at the sight of him. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Another person that she hadn't been able to save. Another person that had slipped away from her. At least she knew that the man who had done this was already rotting. That was her only comfort. Even so she felt more grief weighting her down.  
  
The Battousai stood in the door watching the seen in front of him it was not one that he wanted to witness. Then again he had seen many things that were better left forgotten. The wound was one that could not be helped, the mans death had been slow but inevitable. Reaching for his sword he took a step forward. He would do this quickly and she would not have to suffer the same fate. His eyes flashing he looked at her small form crouched on the ground.  
  
"I know you came to kill me." Kaoru said bowing her head.  
  
If you want more please review.  
  
Or I could be evil ^.~  
  
The Girl Who Cried Oro- I'm glade that you liked it. I did I did update hehe  
  
Califpinary3001-uh I don't know if that meant that you like it or if you thought it was so terrible that you collapsed from laughing so hard. Either way thanks for the review.  
  
PyschoSushi-Ok I wont as long as people want to read I will write it. Thanks.  
  
Assassin13- Wow that makes me so happy to hear that. I'm glade that you like this story and I hope to never disappoint you if I do just tell me and I'll do everything within my power to make it better. Hope to hear from you soon. ^.^ 


	8. Shall we continue

Hi Hi  
  
Ok new and improved. I would like to dedicate this chapter to PsychoSushi who made me realize that the last chapter was poor on my part u.u I hope that you like this one much better. Just let me know.  
  
Hope that every one enjoys  
  
Not much to say just that heres the next chapter I don't own Kenshin though I wish I did. ::laughs:: people threatened me this time so here's the next chapter and I hope that I didn't disappoint you. Especially the people out there that have weapon of mass destruction pointed at me.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
"I know you came to kill me." Kaoru said bowing her head.  
  
The Battousai paused looking at the woman that was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She was nestled in a puddle of blood, Dr. Genzi was still cradled in her arms. He could tell that she had been crying as she had risen the back on her hands to wipe at her face. Pausing there in the door way he just watched her. He had wanted her to hear him. He wanted her to turn around, to look at him. At the same time he didn't want her to, the thought that she would terrified him. Torn by his own thoughts he watched her with cold eyes, his hand closing around the hilt of his Katana.  
  
Kaoru looked threw her bangs. She knew that someone was standing behind her. No she knew who was standing behind it was Kenshin she would have known his presence anywhere. Flexing her fingers she looked down at her bloody hands. Her eyes sliding over Doctor Genzi who lay the blood shining almost black in the moonlight that filtered in the room. She could feel her resolve breaking and she tried to gather the pieces to her. In the mess that she was in right now, she was in no condition to fight. That wouldn't do closing her eyes she tried to center herself.  
  
He could say nothing only stand there observing her. She was still knelt there her shiny hair glistening in the dim light. Her shoulders were shaking slightly and he didn't know if it was because she was still crying or if it was just that she no longer had control over herself. He should just get this over with. It was the only way.. He heard his orders playing through his head once again. ' 'Do not think that you got out of a mission. No matter who the winner is your objective is the same. I require a kill.' It had been made clear to him. The same conflict that had been there eliyier in the night plagued him.  
  
He knew that a kill was required he knew that no matter what had happened in the fight between her and Jin eh that a kill was the objective for him this night. He was torn. Half of him wished that Jin eh had been the one who had won. Then he would have never had to witness this scene. The other part of him was overjoyed that she was alive that she had stood up to the odds and she was right in front of him.  
  
The joy was a short lived one, because though she may be alive for the moment his orders were still hanging in the air around him. Weighting him down. 'his orders would cost Kaoru her'  
  
Kaoru said nothing for the longest time and the silence stretched around them. She didn't trust herself to speak, she didn't trust herself to turn around. Not now she couldn't bring herself to look at him, both because he reminded her of herself and because part of her wanted to do nothing more then to lean on him for support. It was an odd feeling she knew. 'wanting to seek support from someone that had been sent here to kill her.' But over the past few days she had come to expect him to be there for her. That wasn't the way that the real world worked though, she should have known that.  
  
He had done so much for her, he had been there to pick her up. He had saved her life. 'I watched you die' the words that Tae had spoken to her came rushing back. No he hadn't just saved her life he had brought her back to life. In doing so it truly belonged to him. Every breath that she took now was because of him and if anybody in the world had a right to kill her then it was this man that stood in the entrance of the room.  
  
"I know that it's you. You have every right, my life is yours to take." she paused pushing back the emotion that threatened to break to the surface. "But it's something that I'm not ready to give up even to you."  
  
He couldn't understand it even after everything she still wanted to live. He had seen things ripped away her. He had done some of that damage personally. He had ruined her. Yet some how she found the strength to go on.  
  
Kaoru looked down at the man in her arms once more. It was time to let go. Lifting one of her hands she ran her fingertips over her over his open unseeing eyes to close them. Leaning over she kissed his cheek much like she had down when she was little. Tears coming to the corners of her eyes again she tried to blink them away. With much regret she let go, of the man that had treated her like she was his own daughter for the last ten years.  
  
Her eyes still on him she slowly rose to her feet her back still toward Kenshin. She wasn't ready to turn around yet. She didn't think that she ever would be. Tarring her gaze of Dr. Genzi she looked strait ahead at the old worn wooden walls.  
  
Her hand moving instinctively to her side 'nothing' her hand hit nothing but air. She had no weapon. Then she remembered and she could have hit herself. It was the second time in a week that she had been caught of guard, without a weapon. Her sword as well as it's companion had been knocked away during the fight. In her haste to make it here to the clinic she had left them there. Even the broken blade was left lodged in Jin eh's chest. She had been a fool. She had been careless, when it came down to it, that was what she had done. She had let her emotions get away with her and she had rushed off without thinking.  
  
He watched her hand reach of the katana that should have been at her side. He couldn't see her face but he saw he back stiffen as she realized that there was nothing there. Feeling the extra weight at his side he took the additional bundle off and threw it at Kaoru's feet.  
  
In the mists of her panic she heard something clatter to the ground next to her feet. It sounded heavy what ever it was. Curiosity drew her eyes to the floor where she saw that a sword and a companion where laying there on the ground among the blood. Taking a closer look she realized that it wasn't just any sword. It was her katana and short sword.  
  
There was only one way he had known to get these. He had been there. He had been watching her fight from the shadows. Even knowing this he had still come. He was either very confidant in his own skills, or he knew that she was hurt. Her thoughts from before came back to her. She had wondered what it would be like to see him handle a sword. She wondered with what grace he would handle his blade. Now she would find out first hand.  
  
Crouching down she picked up the sword securing it to its rightful place at her side once more. Placing her hand on the hilt of her Katana she took a deep breath in a attempt to pull herself together one last time before turning around before turning around. Her eyes focused on the ground in front of him. Some part of her didn't want to look at the man in front of her. She knew she had to. Slowly she allowed her eyes to drift up over him. Taking in his small stature till she reached his face, his eyes. He looked different, seeing him now. His cold dark blue eyes focused on her. He stood there in a relaxed stance but she knew that he could move forward at any moment.  
  
Nodding her head she looked at him.  
  
He could feel her eyes travel over him. Her face was once more a mask. It looked strained though like she was fighting to keep it there. Her hand was closed over her sword and he watched her anticipating her first move. He wouldn't have thought that she would have been able to pull herself together like this. Silently he wished that if he were to ever find himself in a situation such as this one that he would be able to show the same courage as the proud woman that stood in front of him. Though he knew it would never happen. He never let anyone get close to him.  
  
Would he never understand her? She was always proving him wrong. Him, a man that had thought he was a good judge of character. She had pushed everything away and was facing him like nothing had happened tonight. Like she hadn't lost her house, like she hadn't killed a man in a moonlit clearing. Like the man she thought of as a father wasn't laying on the ground just a few feet away from her. He had to admire her will. He knew now that he would always admire her.  
  
Kaoru stared at the man before of her. Silently she hoped that she could move her arms, they felt heavy, and her side was still bleeding she could feel the steady stream of blood as it poured from the open wound. She needed to stop the bleeding but there was no time for that now.  
  
Why did he have to do this to her? She had so many things taken away from her. It should have been an easy decision. He receives the order and then he carries it out. That was the way that things were supposed to go. No that was the way that everything was going to go. If she could put everything aside for this fight then so could he. He owed her that much respect at least.  
  
'Kenshin.' He could hear her saying his name in his head. What was wrong with him? Where was his focus? He was the Battousai. Yes that is what I am. He silently reminded himself. Once he had chosen this path then there was no reprieve. He could only go forward.  
  
They both stood there in the silence. It felt like time was stretching into eternity but in reality it hadn't been that long.  
  
Kaoru looked at the red headed man that stood there. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't want to fight him. Not Kenshin not the man that had held her through the night. Not the man that she had said she trusted. To think that think of it just that afternoon she had been afraid that she would never see him again. Now to meet him like this.'When I see you again I'll be a different person.' He had known all along, once again she had proven the fool. She should have known that a man like him wouldn't have helped her if it hadn't benefited his cause.  
  
"If it means anything I didn't know that it was going to be you, when I met you." He didn't know why he had said it. The words had just left his mouth before he could call them back. Something about her had pulled the information out of him. That the first time when they had literally stumbled upon each other. It had purely been by chance. They had just been two people that happened to be in the same place at the same time. He would always be thankful for that moment.  
  
"That means more to me then you know." It did to tell the truth. She was glade to hear that, though at the same time it made her want to cry. She would rather go on believing that he had met her with the intent of watching her, it would have made the fight that was unavoidable easier. But she would endure that pain if she could hold on to the thought that when they had first met it hadn't been by design but rather by soothing else that it had been fortune that pulled them together. Though in her current situation she had the feeling that it had been the impending doom that thrown them into this chaos, If they hadn't met. If they hadn't met. 'If we hadn't met then I wouldn't be here right now' a voice screamed at her in the back of her mind bringing her to the subject at hand.  
  
"Like I said if I could, I owe you my life. It is something that you can not collect right now. Something that is not mine to give, you will have to take it."  
  
'why does she fight so hard?' he world hangs around her in tatters yet she still refuses to let go. He found himself asking her just that. "Why do you hold onto this pain? Wouldn't it be easy just to let go?"  
  
She felt emotion crashing on her walls wanting out at his words. She did she wanted to let go. At that moment she wanted everything to be over with. She wanted to have a normal life. 'who was she to have thoughts like this?' It was too late for that she would not allow herself to follow such foolish dreams. Her anger and sorrow would not allow her to turn her back on what she had seen.  
  
"Because I can't. I have something that I must do and till it is done, then I can not die."  
  
The way she said it there was no emotion is her voice. It was cold and chilling he knew that she meant it. Despite the emotionless ness of her tone. It conveyed what she felt perfectly.  
  
"Not for you, not for who ever sent you here, not even for myself. Even if I were to die my vengeance would not offer me peace."  
  
He said nothing to that. What could he say? Should he tell her that if she killed him, that she could let go? That it had been him that had stolen her youth from her that night when he had taken her fathers life. No something selfish in him called out stopping him, he didn't want to see that. He didn't want to see the look on her face when she found out that it was him. That it was him, that she owed all her anguish all her pain to. He wouldn't be able to stand it. He wanted her to remember him like he had left her this after noon. He wanted her to only know him as Kenshin, as a man. Not as a manslayer, not as the Battousai. If he had to shoulder her burden then he would do it.  
  
Her mind should have been fully focused on the fight at hand but something was nagging at her something that was important. Something that would not be ignored. Then it came to her she could hear Dr. Genzai as clearly as if he had just said the words aloud to her. 'Ayame and Suzume.'  
  
The Battousai looked at her something had happened. He saw the mask on her face falter for a just a second. Something was wrong.  
  
She didn't have time to worry about them right now they would be alright till after the fight she could look for them then. Even though she told herself that the need to find them. She need to find them right now, the thought was pressing in on her. Had they been here in house? They had to have been. That was why Dr Genzai had said their names.  
  
"What is it?" he asked wanting to know what was wrong. Her eyes shifted like she was surprised that he had noticed the stubble change in her expression.  
  
"Ayame and Suzume Dr. Genzai had said their names what if they were in the house?" She found herself answering him as he just stood there looking at her. "I understand why you're here. I just need to find them I need to know that they are ok. Once I am sure that they're safe and away from here I will fight you. That is a promise"  
  
Saying nothing he nodded he could understand how she felt even now with the thought that they had been in the house he could feel a small spark of concern.  
  
Seeing him nod she nodded back. "Ayame!!! Suzume!!" she yelled listening for response, nothing only the deathly silence of the house running to the room the two little girls usually shared she saw nothing just a bed that looked like it hadn't even been touch.  
  
It was the Battousai that looked down at the ground now that he knew he was looking for something he saw the trail of blood on the floor. It looked like something had been dragged. Stepping into the hall he saw that it continued along down the narrow corridor.  
  
"Kaoru." He yelled hearing her run out of the room that was in the opposite direction then he was looking in.  
  
Kaoru was frightened when she had heard him yell. Looking at the ground she saw the marks that he was looking at. "Ayame Suzume." The words left her mouth in a whisper. Then she could hear it faintly wafting through the house the sound of muffled crying. At first she thought it was her imagination. That she was hearing them crying in her own mind but the man next to her heard it too.  
  
Walking down the hall following the trail on the floor the crying got louder. Stopping outside the door to a closet she flung open the door. What she saw there terrified her.  
  
_______________-  
  
Tae had no idea what was going on all that she knew was that someone had come running into restaurant saying that the old dojo as they called Kaoru's house was on fire. Now she stood there among the masses of people watching the place burn. Men were scrambling to get water to the flames but they were too big and she knew that the house would not be saved. Where was Kaoru? Had she been inside the house? Rushing to grab a bucket she joined in with the men that were milling about trying to quench the blaze. 'Kaoru be safe' The thought kept going through her mind as her body worked mindlessly.  
  
___________-  
  
Suzume was in shock. She had heard someone yelling for her and she knew it was Kaoru but she couldn't answer her voice wasn't working all that she could do was cry. Suzume was sitting huddled on the floor of the closet her older sister pulled close her. Her little hands covering a wound in the other little girls chest. She could feel the blood still pouring out of the wound but she could do nothing more to help. She could do nothing but cry.  
  
Flinging open the door Kaoru saw the two little girls sitting there huddled on the floor she felt her hear stop they were covered in blood it was every where. The front of Ayame's once green Kimono was drenched in it.  
  
Seeing the light and the door open Suzume looked up to see Kaoru standing in the door. He tears turned into violent sobs once she saw the woman. Her eyes darting from Kaoru's face down to her own hands that were covered in her sister blood. It was the first time in a while that she had seen her sister by light that was good enough actually see by. What she saw frighten her.  
  
"I need help. I can't get it to stop." Suzume said her hands pressing down on the front of the kimono. "It won't stop. Make it stop Kaoru niichan." Her voice sound strained and desperate the little girl was on the verge of hysteria.  
  
Kaoru was shocked. Reaching down she pulled the two little girls from the closet. Ayame was laying down on the ground her little sister was kneeling next to her. Reaching her hands out she placed them on Suzume's shoulders. "I need to look at the wound run and get Dr. Genzi's medical bag from his office."  
  
Suzume looked down at his sister. So much blood everything was red. Her mind was panicked but she was vaguely aware that Kaoru was there now. She was there wasn't she? She could feel hands on her shoulders and someone was talking to her. 'go get Dr. Genzi's medical bag' that registered and with out a second thought she was down the hall running.  
  
The Battousai stood there watching. His hand as his sides had tightened into fists. Leaning over Kaoru who was now sitting on the ground next to the little girl he watched as she opened the blood soaked material that covered her. There was a big slash covering her mid section the bad thing was that it was still bleeding. Blood was oozing out of the wound and he watched as Kaoru put her hand over it trying to ebb the flow.  
  
Her hands working quickly she opened the front of the kimono there was a big slash across the little girls mid section and she cringed she was going to need stitches. Kaoru had never personally done stitches before but she had had them. That had to count for something.  
  
She could hear the sound of feet running and she knew that Suzume was back with the supplies. Reaching out took the stuff that she would need.  
  
The Battousai watched as the raven haired girl sat there, with a worried expression on her face. She has no idea what she's doing. He thought as he watched her fumble with the supplies in her hands. Time was of the essence it could not be wasted because she didn't know what she was doing. "Get out of the way." He said kneeling next to her and taking the tools that she held in her hands from her before looking back at the little girl.  
  
What? Turning she saw that Kenshin now knelt next to her. Working quickly he had taken the thread and needle out of her hand. His fingers moved expertly he had the needle threaded and ready to go in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I need some light go and get me some. Bring something to soak up the blood too." He commanded hearing her run to do his bidding. She was back in a matter of seconds and he could see the wound to it's full extent. Things didn't look that good.  
  
Suzume watched everything in a daze her vision clouded by the tears that were still flowing down her cheeks. She felt someone reach for her. She turned to Kaoru wrapping her small arms around her, feeling Kaoru place her own arms around her.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" She said he voice cracking at the thought that she might not be.  
  
"I hope so." She didn't know what to say to the little girl. How could she tell her that it didn't look good?  
  
"How did this happen?" she asked looking over the top of the little girls head so she could watch Kenshin as he worked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on already you two I said that it was time for bed and I meant it." Dr Genzi said to his granddaughters though they seemed to pay no attention to him for they kept laughing and playing around on the porch.  
  
"Oh come on just a little while longer please." Ayame said giving her grandpa puppy dog eyes that she knew worked. Her sister catching on they both stood there.  
  
"You guys had that planned. Fifteen more minutes that's all you understand me?" he laughed as they continued to play their little game. Walking back into his office he stopped short in the door. There was a man standing there with his back to him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." The man said not even bothering to turn around and face him.  
  
Dr. Genzi said nothing he knew that there was nothing he could do. Not with the level of skill that he possessed. The protective part of him wouldn't allow him to just stand there though. He thought of the little girls that were still playing out side and wished that he had already put them to bed. Looking around the room he frowned the man was leaning against his desk. That was a problem he didn't carry a weapon on him, but he kept one in his desk which brought him back to the fact that the man was leaning against his desk.. "Have you?" he said to fill the silence while taking a step forward.  
  
"You know that I have. And I have an appointment to make so I'm on a time restraint." He said still not turning around to look at the elderly man.  
  
"Then you should leave I would hate to make you late." He said his words dripping with sarcasm. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say but he wanted to keep the mans full attention on him. He was afraid that he might hear the children playing outside.  
  
"How very kind of you. Just tell me what I want to know and I will be on my way. What can you tell me about the shadow? Tell me what you know about him and I will make your death quick and painless."  
  
"I will tell you nothing." He couldn't tell him anything. If he did then it would put Kaoru in danger. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Though he knew his words sealed his own doom, if that was the only way that he could help her then so be it.  
  
"Then you choose slow and painful." The man said with a smile on his face. Slowly he turned to face the other man who had been inching he was toward the desk.  
  
Dr Genzi didn't know what happened to him. He wanted to move but his body wasn't listening to him. No he needed to move, so why couldn't he? He saw the other man close in on him but still he was held trapped there in place. The man reached for his sword. 'MOVE NOW DAMN IT' he screamed at himself but it was no use. He felt the sting as the blade descending on him tearing apart his chest. The man drew back to strike again. There was a piecing pain as the shaft of the sword entered his flesh. He tried to scream out but the sound died in his throat as he was consumed by his own pain.  
  
"You like that wound old man? It's the one that's going to kill you." He looked at the man as he pulled his hand back taking the katana with him.  
  
Releasing his hold he watched the old man fall back to the ground.  
  
____________-  
  
Ayame stopped playing and looked ahead of her. Why hadn't Grandpa come to get them to go to bed? It wasn't that she didn't like the extra time that she and her sister were getting to play. But it wasn't like their grandpa to forget something like that. Looking around she walked into the house. Not bothering to say anything to her sister but she knew that the smaller girl would follow.  
  
Suzume seeing her sister walked into the house behind her sister in to his office where the older girl had stopped short Suzume not paying attention had slammed into the back of her sister. She had been about to ask what was wrong when she heard the sound of someone talking.  
  
"Do you think that's it? No it's far from over unless of course you're willing to tell me what I want to know." Jin eh looked down at the lump of a man that was on the floor blood was already spreading around him then he heard the sound of someone behind.  
  
Ayame saw that the man was about to strike their grandfather again running across the room she took her place in-between the two men. She hadn't been thinking the only thing that she knew was that she couldn't allow the man touch her grandfather again.  
  
Suzume watched what happened next in a half dazed state her sister ran across the room and stood in front of their grandfather and the man that was standing there. Tears were clouding her eyes as she looked at her Grandpa who was laying on the ground. He was bleeding, it was making a puddle on the ground around him. Hearing her sisters voice it snapped her attention back to Ayame.  
  
"Leave my grandfather alone." Ayame yelled looking up at the very tall man. She would not back down, her feet were standing in blood and she was worried that they were to late panic was spreading though her. It was like she was no longer herself, like someone else had taken over. Then she felt it, before she could even say anything else pain ripped across her stomach. Placing her hand there she hesitantly looked down. Blood, her blood her knees buckling she fill to the ground.  
  
"Ayame." His scream came out a wet gurgle as he struggled to regain his footing.  
  
Suzume was torn, her sister. Running to her she knelt on the ground next to her now in a state of hysterics. "Ayame!!!!" Shaking her she stared down at her willing her to move to give some sign that she was alight. She got none rather she heard her Grandpa yelling at her to get out.  
  
"Get out of here now?" Dr. Genzi said having climbed back to his wobbly feet.  
  
"Oh no, their not going anywhere their going to die in front of you. How do you like that old man?"  
  
"I'll tell you.. I'll tell you... She will kill you and that is all that you need to know about her." He said his vision going in and out of focus he could hear a sucking sound from his chest and knew that one of his lungs had been hit that would explain the reason that he had trouble breathing.  
  
'So the shadow was a woman' With a wicked grin on his face Jin eh drew back his hand to strike the other little girl If that is what it took to make the man talk then he would get more information out of him.  
  
______________-  
  
The Captain entered the room his steely eyes focused on the scene that he was watching he could take no more. They had come there for one specific reason. He would not stand to have the other man torture small children. Especially when the look on his face told him that he was enjoying it.  
  
"Kurugasa." A voice called from the door way. It held a note of authority that could not be ignored. Not even by the heartless man that stood there with his sword posed for a strike.  
  
Jin eh frown his hand lowering as he shifted his eyes to look at the man that was standing in the entrance of the door. He saw his Captain standing there. How he hated that bastard he always ruined his fun. What a fucking hypocrite. Look what he did for a living and yet he was always preaching about vanquishing evil or some crap like that.  
  
"Captain?" turning he looked at he the man out of the corner of his eyes he was standing there calmly his eyes were even closed but he knew that the man was deadly.  
  
"Touch that other child and you will have to deal with me. You must never forget the code. Aku Souku Zan Slay evil immediately."  
  
Jin eh gritted his teeth so as not to yell at the man.  
  
Narrowing his eyes the Captain looked at the other man who was standing there still poised to strike the little girl.  
  
"We came here for the man not for the children. If you should strike that other girl and prove yourself to be evil, then I will have no problem doing away with you." His hand reached for the katana at his side and he looked back and forth between Jin eh and the little girls.  
  
Dr Genzi didn't know what was going on but he knew that he had to get the girls out of there while he could. Catching Suzume's attention he said the only thing he could.  
  
"Run."  
  
Run, the word hit her. She wanted to do nothing more then run but she couldn't leave her sister. She had to get her sister out too somehow. With strength she didn't know she had she had grabbed her sisters shoulders and started to drag her out of the room.  
  
He watched the little girl look around the room a daze like she didn't know what to do. Then she grabbed the injured one and drag her from the room. His attention shifted back to Jin eh. Who was now focused on the old man that had regained his footing. It didn't sit well with him what they were doing to the old man after all he was not the true target. But if he helping her then he was just as much of a threat and that made him the enemy.  
  
_____________-  
  
Suzume hadn't known what to do or where to go. She didn't think that she would be able to carry the other girl that far. She couldn't just leave her sister even if it was just to run and get help what would that man do to the person that she brought? That was how she had ended up in a closet.  
  
Staring at the wooded door she pressed her hands to wound on her sisters mid section feeling the warm blood pour out over her hands she was thankful that it wasn't light so she didn't have to see it. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to make any noise incase they changed their minds and decided that they didn't want to let her go after all.  
  
A dull thud was heard in the other room, pulling her sister closer to her she rested her cheek against hers. "It's going to be alright isn't it Ayame?" she asked straining her ears to hear if anything else was happening in the house.  
  
Ayame frowned through the pain she felt her conscious slipping away from her but she didn't want her sister to be afraid. "Yes everything is going to be ok." She managed to whisper to her sister before her eyes slid shut and she was lost to the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru felt her heart wrench at the little girls story. Suzume had buried her face into her shoulder and Kaoru bit her bottom lip at the moment of discomfort.  
  
"If my sister going to be alright?" the little girl asked again turning her face up to look at Kaoru.  
  
What was she supposed to say she still didn't have an answer for her.  
  
The Battousai had listened to the story he was still listening while his hands worked to do worked efficiently. His eyes where trained on the task at hand. 'someone else had been here. He was thankful that the other man had been here, he knew that if they hadn't then the both of the little girls would be dead. It worried him was the identity of the man. A captain of the Shinsingumi. If he was right not just any captain but the Wolf himself. Shifting his eyes he took a quick glance at Kaoru he before turning back to his work.  
  
"She's going to be alright I promise you." He said before he could stop himself.  
  
The little girl had lost a lot of blood and if the wound got infected then chances weren't good. Still he had the feeling that the little girl would live. Snipping the last of the string he looked down at his handy work before he felt the little girl slam into his side.  
  
"I will never forgive them for that they have done." The little girl said staring at her sisters motionless form on the ground. "Never as long as I live I'm going to kill him."  
  
Kaoru felt her heart break at the words that came out of Suzume's mouth. She knew how the little girl felt and that was why the words hurt so bad. She didn't want Suzume to have her life. She would give anything to shelter her from that pain.  
  
"It is already done the man that did this has paid."  
  
It was then that the little girl said something that she hadn't expected to hear.  
  
"I want to see." Suzume looked up at Kaoru, seriousness in her eyes.  
  
The Battousai looked from the pigtailed girl to Kaoru. "She needs to see."  
  
Understanding Kaoru moved to her feet. The little girl still in her arms.  
  
It was then that were leaving that panic hit Suzume they couldn't leave her sister here. "She has to come with me. I wont leave my sister." Her voice had risen and she started to squirm a little to get lose of Kaorus hold.  
  
The Battousai seeing what was happened he stood picking up the other little girl in his arms before moving to stand next to Kaoru.  
  
____________-  
  
Kaoru made her way back to the clearing where she had left the dead body she didn't think it was that far away but she had been wrong or maybe it was because she was so tired she still hadn't gotten a chance to wrap her wound and much to her annoyance it was still bleeding. Her head was starting to feel a little light but she didn't have time to worry about herself. Turning she looked at Kenshin who was walking next to her with the other little girl nestled in his arms.  
  
Up ahead she could see the clearing the moon still shining down illuminating the man that still lay there in the black blood.  
  
Approaching the body she stood there as the little girl squirmed to get down.  
  
Suzume walked slowly to the body that laid there. There was a metal object protruding from the mans chest and she knew that this is what killed him. Not able to retain herself she found herself perched on the mans chest her small fists beating at his face it hurt her little fists but she couldn't stop.  
  
Kaoru was alarmed by what Suzume had done. Closing the distance she put her hands on the little girls shoulders and tried to pull her away but the little girl's anger gave her strength and she had trouble pulling her away. Finally she managed as her fell to the ground with Suzume on top of her.  
  
Suzume couldn't control herself she knew that it was Kaoru but her firsts kept going and she beat at the other woman's chest before finally all her energy had drained away and she was left in sobs clinging to the front of Kaoru's shirt.  
  
"It didn't help I still hurt. why didn't it help."  
  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
  
The Battousai felt his heart go out to the girl and the woman that comforted her, they shared the same pain. Closing the distance he knelt down next to them. "pain is a burden that we all must bear."  
  
___________-  
  
Meyame looked up to the knock on the door wondering who could be here at this time? She knew that was commotion because there was a fire across town but what could someone be knocking on her door for? Making her way out of her room and to the door she opened it.  
  
"Oh my god what happened?" She took in the sight of four people covered in blood. Stepping aside she let them enter the house. What happened? My girls.  
  
Kaoru looked up at the woman with guilt in her eyes. "We need a bed to put them down in."  
  
"Of course this way." She ran off lighting candles in the little girls room. Reaching out she gathered some clothes so that they could get them in some new clothes. Looking at her girls she noticed that they were both pail but Ayame looked deathly white. Reaching her arms out she took the little girl.  
  
"Ayame?" she waiting for her to open her eyes and ask her something but the little girl said nothing. Shaking her slightly her head just lulled to the side her breathing was shallow and she knew that something was wrong. Tears had filled her eyes and she brought her hand up to her daughters cheek her thumb brushing against the dried blood that lingered there. "What happened?"  
  
The tone in the woman's voice bit at Kaoru and she knew that Meyame had a right to know what had happened to her daughter so she told her exactly as Suzume had told them before.  
  
"My fathers gone.. If my daughter dies it's all your fault!" When Kaoru had reached the end of the story Meyame had been consumed with anger crossing the room she drew her hand back slapping Kaoru across the face.  
  
"You have some nerve to come to my house! I hate you. What did you do? You can't have your own family so you take mine away too. They would still be alive if it weren't for you. My father would still be alive if it weren't for you." She tried to quell her rage but with another look at her little girl she felt it flooding back to her. "Unlike you're father he got what he disserved."  
  
Before she could say any more she felt a sting on her cheek now Kaoru was standing there in front of her. "don't you ever say anything about my father. Say what you want about me but I want you never talk about my dad again."  
  
"Get out of my house your not welcome here." She hissed at the other woman.  
  
Kaoru could understand how she felt. She had after all just been told that her father had been murdered and one of her little girls was laying there hurt.  
  
Turning to leave glanced at the little girls one last time wanting to go say goodbye to them but not knowing what Meyame would do. They needed their rest anyway. Plus she didn't know if she could tell them goodbye to their faces. It was best just to walk away. Though it was one of the most painful things that she had ever done.  
  
Meyame watched as she left the room with that man walking out behind her. It was only then that she realized she hadn't even asked for his name. Not that it mattered now she would never see them again if she had her way. Laying down on the bed with her girls she let the tears over come her. Why did this have to happen. Reaching out she took a hand from each of her girls.  
  
"I wish it had been you I wish it had been you that died." she muttered to the girl that had already left the house.  
  
______________-  
  
Pausing outside the house she stood there not able to look back up at it. The sun was rising and the long hell of a night was almost over. Willing the tears that were in her eyes not to fall she stood there a few seconds fighting the dizziness that plagued her.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
The Battousai looked at her. She staggered forward and he reached out his hand to steady her a little. Her skin was ghostly pail and her eyes looked tired. All together she looked battered it was amazing that she was even still standing.  
  
Feeling sorry for herself she shrugged his touch off. She didn't need sympathy from him. She didn't need it from anybody. She had only herself and that was the only person that she would ever need.  
  
Shifting her gaze to look at the man that stood next to her she had the overwhelming urge to fling herself at him and depend on him to keep her up. But he had fulfilled his part of the bargain he had done more then his share and she would fulfill hers. Yes she answered her thoughts from earlier in the evening. It had been the impending doom that had brought them together and fate was truly cruel.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked away from the main path and into the darkness that still lingered in the forest.  
  
"Shall we continue where we left off?" steeling herself and reaching for what little defenses she had left her hand went to her side. Drawing her Katana from the ring of steel filled the air.  
  
The impact of their swards jarred her and she stumbled a bit. Her next stroke was unsure and clumsy. It was easily blocked. She tried to recover but it was too late her world erupted in pain as she fell, but by the time she hit the ground she was too numb to feel the impact. Her vision lapsed into red and the last thing that she saw was Kenshin standing above her before everything went black.  
  
That's it for now Please review. ^.^  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN- I understand school takes away my time too. Thanks for reviewing though. Yep I do have plans for the other chars.  
  
QueenKagom- I know that I'm a bad author you don't have to rub it in. I am evil. ::doges stick::  
  
TYDY girl-updates thanks.  
  
Random-still going  
  
PsychoSushi- yep me made Kaoru good I mean she has been devoting the last ten years to it I thought that she should be good. thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter  
  
Shizuka- is that a challenge? I try to make it fell real. Thanks for telling me what you think. It makes me so happy. ^.^ hope to hear from you again and that this chapter didn't disappoint you.  
  
Curls ofSerenity- Me is evil  
  
Calipinary3001-backs away from the weapon I updated I updated.  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena- 0.0 I did I updated.  
  
Assassin13-^.^ thanks it nice to know that your look forward to my story. I know but the way that the story is structured I need some sadness to move the story on. Hope that you liked this chapter too.  
  
Diane Long-I hope that I did ::crosses fingers:: how good I catch my own error comes and goes. 


	9. Peace I never had

Hi Hi  
  
I would like to apologize up front that this chapter is short. I hope that you like this chapter. ^.^  
  
Echoe Shayne  
  
The Battousai stood there his eyes trained on the prone bloody figure that lay on the ground not that far from his feet. Shifting his gaze he looked a the sword that he held in his hand and the ruby blood that ran of it's tip, for a few seconds before turning his full attention back to the girl that lay there on the ground forgotten by everyone in the world at this moment save for him.  
  
With a flick of his wrist the air was momentary filled with crimson droplets as he rid the sword of her blood. They seamed to hang in the air forever in front of him or maybe time had stopped that was what it felt like at least to him. His katana still held out from his body he took a step forward.  
  
The sun that had been rising began to filer in through the cover of the trees lighting the fallen angel that lay on the ground a misted the scattered leaves, and twigs that covered the forest floor. Her own blood was pouring out around her. The puddle that she rested in only getting bigger by the second.  
  
'how could I have done something like this?' he thought taking yet another step closer to the woman before stopping again. Her ebony hair was spread out around her in a cloud held behind her by a deep purple ribbon. The dark gi that she had been wearing was torn in several places. His attention was drawn her hand that was still loosely gripping the Katana.  
  
Slipping the sword back into it's sheath he crouched next to the body. His eyes shift from her to his own hands that were splattered with blood. How could he have done it? Reaching out he clasped his hand around her cold fingers tightening the grip that she had around the hilt of her sword. His hands still lingering there his eyes shifted back to her face.  
  
Not able to look any more he bowed his head.  
  
______________-  
  
The people had left. The house was now just a burnt out skeleton covered in smoldering ashes. Falling to her knees she looked around her. Kaoru. Had her friend been able to get in the house? Had Kaoru even been in the house to begin with? She didn't know her mind was too confused from the night's actions to think clearly. If Kaoru hadn't been in the house then she would have been here right now wouldn't she? She would have came as soon as she saw the blaze. Because as big at the fire had been surly she would have seen it from anywhere in the city. The fact that she wasn't here could only mean. With her hands digging threw the soldering piles of debris, tears coursed down her cheeks. 'Dr Genzi' she would be there she would be with Him wouldn't she? Rising to her feet she took off running in the direction of the clinic. Maybe something was wrong with her arm that could be the reason that she had never came. No something like that would never be able to keep her away.  
  
Stepping into the front room she looked around her.  
  
"Dr Genzi?" she called out making her way deep into the house. The place was slilent there was no rustling with the sounds of people getting up there was no friendly call back to tell her where they were. Making her way to the back she saw heard the sliding door behind her open spinning around she a figure standing there outlined by the orange light. She had seen this before and it affected her just as much as it had the first time. He took another step forward and Kaoru shook like a rag doll in his arms and she knew that some was terribly wrong. 'No' her mind muttered before her knees gave away and she sank to the ground. With teary eyes she glared up at the man since she had seen him he had only brought them trouble. It was all his fault, that's what she wanted to tell herself but something told her that he wasn't entirely to blame. As much as she wanted to believe that it was true something in her would allow it.  
  
He stood there glaring down at the pathetic woman. Nothing, her crying face meant nothing to him. He could feel nothing, it was like he was dead inside and he knew that he was.  
  
______________-  
  
"Mommy." Suzume said looking at her mother who was laying there next her. Her sister was breathing normally. "Grandpa.." her voice trailed off as she spoke and tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
With thoughts of her father tears sprang to her own eyes. She wanted to see her father or at least see where the woman had buried him. How she hated her how she hated Kaoru she had been pushed away because of her. She was never good enough. No matter what she did she was always second best to that woman. What was so special about her anyway. Why did she always get pushed aside? It was her fault Kaoru's fault.  
  
"Mommy." She never saw her mother cry her mother was always strong. Leaning over she wrapped her arms as best she could around her mothers shoulders. "It's alright."  
  
"I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to see me like this." She hated it to know that she had a breakdown in front of her daughters. But now that the tears had started she couldn't stop them. Reaching out she took the small girl into her arms holding her close. "Why couldn't he love me? I'm his real daughter." her throat closed for a second and she had trouble getting it out. "Not her she was nothing, is nothing. Why do I feel such."  
  
Suzume looked from her still stained hands to her mother. She didn't like seeing her mother cry she didn't want to see anyone cry she had, had enough of it. Still she pulled herself closer to her mother before drawing back so she could see her down cast face.  
  
"Pain is a burden that we all must bear." She said remembering what Kenshin had told her the night before. They were words that she could never forget they were burned into her mind.  
  
Meyame's head snapping up she looked at her youngest daughter. Her eyes were different like they had lost some of their sparkle but she knew the truth her daughter had lost her innocence. It had been ripped away from her it had been ripped away from them both. No matter what she did she would never be able to give it back to them. Here she was worried about her self and look at her daughters. With the realization her heart sank how could she be so cold? What kind of mother was she? 'Pain is a burden that we all must bear' her daughters words ran over and over in her mind. Only serving to make her feel worse "I will be strong for you." She said wiping at her face as she looked down at her daughter.  
  
"It's ok to cry, because right now I'm here for you."  
  
"No, I should be the one that's here for you. You're still a child you shouldn't have to take care of me."  
  
"But I will because you're my mother." Though she tried to hold them back tears were pouring down her cheeks. Then she was lost as her mother pulled her closer to her resting her head against her heart. It was calming and soothing. Her hands came up to try and wipe the tears away but more fell in their place.  
  
"You go ahead and cry as much as you want to. I'll be here. Stay my little girl for just a while longer."  
  
"I want to see my grandpa." Her voice came out in little more then a whimper "Did you have to be so mean to Kaoru niichan?" Suzume asked between hiccups.  
  
"Why do you call her that?"  
  
"Because she is my niichan. We were the only family that she had. and now she is alone."  
  
___________-the next day -__________  
  
It was early morning when they arrived at the clinic they had come early so as no to run into Kaoru. Meyame wasn't ready to see her yet she didn't think that she would ever be ready to see her. But that woman wasn't going to stop her from bringing flowers to her father grave. Suzume was walking next to her while Ayame was cradled in her arms. She had tried to get them to wait at least another day, so that Ayame could get more rest but they wouldn't hear anything of it so they were. Rounding the corner to the back of the clinic were she knew he father would be buried There was a woman crouched there but it wasn't Kaoru. Meyame recognized her from the Akabeko, that was all that she knew. It appeared that her daughters knew the woman's name for they called out to her.  
  
Tae was crouched on the ground she had finished her task some time ago but she couldn't move her legs wouldn't allow her to stand. Her hands were gripped in the lose dirt that was beneath her. Closing her eyes she heard someone call out to her. Turning slowly she looked at the two little girls and their mother through the stray hair that had fallen over her eyes.  
  
Meyame was taken by the look on the woman's face. Such sorrow, it hung in the air around them, thick and suffocating. Her face was dirty and her hair was disheveled some of it hanging down half obscuring her face. But it did nothing to hide the pain that lingered on her features. She didn't look at them long, if she had even been seeing them with her vacant stare.  
  
It was clear that it was this woman that had dug her father's grave. The thought angered her why hadn't Kaoru done it? Why had she left it up to some...some stranger. She didn't like Kaoru but at least then she would have known that her father was put to rest by someone that loved him. She could deny many things and she didn't like Kaoru, but Kaoru loved her father like he was her own. Her free hand clenched into a fist around the stems of the flowers, the feel of her nails biting it to her palm keeping her from flying into a rage.  
  
Taking a step forward her hand fell slack as she looked at her fathers grave. There was a second smaller mound next to his, a charred sign resting on top of it. Taking a step closer she was able to make out the almost unreadable words that graced the sign and she knew why Kaoru had not been the one to dig their father's gave. 'Kamiya dojo'.  
  
Her heart broke. She hated her. She hated Kamiya Kaoru so why did she feel like this? Sinking to her knees next to the woman that her daughters had called Tae their sorrow mingled.  
  
Ayame felt a wrenching in her chest as she looked from the grave that she knew was her grandfathers to the one that was Kaoru's. She hadn't been able to save her grandfather. Pulling away from her mother she took a few steps moving to stand between the two graves before sinking to the ground herself, with her face buried in her hands in attempt to hold back her tears. "How.. I couldn't save them I couldn't do anything." Her dropping on of her hands from her face she looked at the ground her hand moving to rest against the cut that she knew was there. "This was for nothing.. everything was for nothing."  
  
Suzume looked from her mother to her sister. After a moments of hesitation she made her way to her sister standing behind her. "It wasn't for nothing."  
  
"Yes it was what good was I? Grandpa died.. how Kaoru niichan."  
  
"I think that she got hurt." She never said anything she took care of me. She took care of me. "She killed him." The little girl said unaware that the two women behind her were also looking at her. "The man that did this to grandpa she killed him, Kaoru killed him."  
  
Tae looked at the little girls there was something different about them. They were more grown up then the last time that she had seen them. It was hard to think that it had only been yesterday that she had seen their happy faces as they laughed and played in their grandfather's house. 'she killed him, Kaoru killed him' had she? A image of Kaoru's dead eyes flashed though her mind and she was speaking before she could stop herself. "How do you know that?" the words left her in a strangled cry. Kaoru couldn't have. She didn't want to think that her friend was capable of something like that. Even though she had seen so much she didn't want to accept it.  
  
Suzume heard the voice behind her but she didn't turn rather she met her sisters eyes who had turn her head to look up from her crouched position. "I saw him."  
  
"Did it help?" she had to know all this pain that hung around her heart she was a little jealous of her sister at that moment. Though she didn't get the reaction that she thought that she would her sister just stood there shaking her head.  
  
"It didn't help though I couldn't let go.but I'll never be able to let go."  
  
"Me neither." Looking away she looked at the two graves and her sister knelt next to her head bowed.  
  
Kaoru had killed him. The man that had done this to her family. The ach in her heart got worse as she looked at her daughters then down to Flowers that she held in her hand. Dividing them in two she stood. Moving to her fathers grave she placed half of the white flowers there looking at them a few minutes before holding what flowers were in her hand out to her daughters.  
  
"Why don't you put these on my sister's grave."  
  
Standing there she watched as the two girls placed the flowers on Kaoru's grave. An odd sense of peace that she had never felt before washed over her and she knew that her father was smiling down on her.  
  
That's all for now ^.^ there will be more.  
  
Kitsune Kenshin- I updated it may not have been as soon as you wanted but I got something up. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Alex- I will. Me write a lemon I blush when write a kissing scene ^.^  
  
Shiningcrystal- ^.^  
  
PsychoSushi- you are just great and wonderful and I can't say how much I apreachiate your comments. Thanks for reviewing I hope to hear from you again. And I hope that this chapter was more to you like it was shorter then most of my chapters sorry about that. 


	10. Flowers for her Grave

Hi Hi  
  
This chapter is longer yah^.^ Which is amazing seeing as I wrote it all late last night in a moment of inspiration. Hehehe I would have posted it when I got done with it but I was tired so I took a few hours nap. ::frowns:: unfortunately that made me miss my first class then I decided I might as well just stay home. Hehehe so I'm going to dedicate the day to catching up with my updates so if you're reading "It has to be you" by any chance I should have something up by tonight tomorrow at the latest.  
  
I don't know why but I have become obsessed with what Psycho Sushi has to say about me u.u I hope you like this chapter it is longer ^.^ if is terrible don't hesitate to tell me hehehe or just blame my sleep deprived mind.  
  
Echoe Shayne^.^  
  
Flowers for her grave  
  
The Battousai looked at the twisted bodies laying in pools of their own blood on the floor. Flicking the dark liquid off his sword he took a step forward. Emptiness looking down at the bodies, he felt nothing, it was just a job. He did what he was supposed to do with cold ruthless precession. He did what was required of him no questions asked. Taking a step back he slid his katana back into its sheath. He needed to get moving there wasn't time to linger here. There was never time to linger. Those that lingered only waited for death. He had to move. He had to keep moving. If there was anyone that death wanted to catch it was him. He could feel it on the edge of the darkness waiting to pull him down. He didn't know what form it could come in, that of another assassin's blade maybe it was already upon him. For all he knew he could already be dead and this was hell.  
  
Maybe that wasn't the case maybe death revered him, someone that had brought so many into its waiting arms. That had to be it, for he himself was death. The manslayer, a title that he was worthy of a title that was to be respected and feared. He was fighting for a change, he had to remind himself that. Thought lately there was doubt. Doubt telling him that it was just mindless slaughter and there would never be a change. They were two sides meeting in a battle of wills. Turning his back on the gory scene he stepped out into the cold night air.  
  
The night, this was where he belonged. He had become part of the night and it was part of him. Slipping into the shadows he walked down the deserted streets. The cold crisp air had the lingering smell of snow. Spring was approaching but winter refused to give up its hold this year. It was hard to believe that in just a few weeks there would be no sign of the frigid nights. He didn't like the winter, he didn't like the cold. There was nothing else for him to do on this night so he wandered, he should find somewhere to sleep. Get in a few hours while he could. That would be the smart thing to do. But that was something that he wouldn't allow himself the comfort of. He wished that he had another job, but he didn't there was only the endless night left for him. Out of habit he slipped further into the shadows where he belonged, part of the darkness.  
  
_______________-  
  
His golden eyes looking around the small room that he would be staying in, he made sure that no one was around before sitting down with his back against the wall. Though the room had a futon he wouldn't use it. If he did he might get too comfortable. That was too dangerous. Bowing his head his hand curled automatically around his Katana.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat at a table in the middle of the room. Someone was sitting across from them but no matter what he tried their identity eluded him. Slipping further away the more he reached. It confused and angered him at the same time. Why couldn't he see them.? Maybe he didn't know them that would explain why he couldn't see them. He couldn't make up a face for someone that he didn't know. Moving to stand he needed to get out of this room. Part of him wanted the other person sitting at the table to know that he was leaving.  
  
"I'll be leaving then." That was when everything changed he was no longer part of himself, but watching from the corner of the room. He may have thought that he couldn't see their face because he didn't know them. This room though there was no doubt in his mind that he knew this place. Standing there he experienced a strange out of body feeling. He was in the corner of the room but at the same time he was watching a red head that he knew was himself and the figure that lurked in the unseen shadows. This had happened before this was something that he should know everything was annoying familiar. It had played it's self out before but standing here watching it was like the first time that he had seen it.  
  
"It was nice to meet you. I don't know how I will ever repay you for what you have done for me." She paused not able to look at him any longer "I don't even know if I'll ever see you again."  
  
That voice, that sweet honeyed voice. He knew it. Shifting his attention away from his other self to the elusive figure it was like her voice had broken the spell. Pushing back the gloom that had hidden her from his sight. It was a young woman. His breath hitched for a second as he fought the urge to rush across the room and touch her, like child just to see if she was really there.  
  
She was looking at him with those large blue orbs. Everything came rushing back with her face, he remembered this scene. On queue he watched his other self first pull clothes from the basket by the door before turning back to the young lady that was standing across the room. The man crossed the room taking her chin in his hands gently before leaning close.  
  
"When I see you again I'll be a different person." There was a pause and the memory of her smell came rushing back to him. "Close your eyes so you'll always remember me like this." The sound was soft almost like it had never been spoken. Briefly he wondered if he had heard himself speaking or if he had just pulled up the memory of what had been said.  
  
Watching from his place questions plagued him. Was it possible to envy himself? It must be because he did, he wished that it was him standing there next to her. Blinking he took a step forward wanting to take his place in front of her. Suddenly he became aware of his body again and he was no longer this detached being that could only watch. Oh god how he wished that was the case, because no longer was he reminiscing a sweet memory but reliving a nightmare.  
  
Kaoru wasn't standing in front of him rather she was laying crumpled on the ground at his feet. Her prone body resting in a pool of her own blood, while her raven hair formed a half halo around her pale face. His eyes trailed down to his hand but he already knew what he would see. His own blade was held tightly in his hand dripping with her blood. His eyes shifting back to her the same thought ran through his mind. Why?  
  
His body moving of it's own accord, his wrist flicked filling the air with ruby droplets.  
  
Eyes snapping open he looked around the room trying to shake the uneasiness that he felt. It was rare for him to have dreams. So why did he see her? Even when he was awake he could still picture her. The woman with raven hair and the large blue eyes. There was something about her something that he couldn't shrug off. Of all the people that he had met of all the things that he had done. He couldn't get her out of his head even now. It had been a little over a year. Shaking his head he tired to push away the image of her face that was haunting him, trying his best to forget.  
  
Looking down at his hand he saw red even though he had washed them he would never be able to get rid of the blood that stained them. It had seeped in, all the blood that he had shed was soiling his soul. If he even had a soul. Over the years even he had come to doubt that he had such a thing. Raising to his feet he started walking His feet taking him down the darkened empty streets. It didn't matter where he was going in the end everything was the same.  
  
_________________-  
  
There was time, time before they found him before they heaped a new assignment on him. Looking down at his sandals as he walked he picked up his pace a little. He was close he could already hear the sounds of people as they bustled around in the early morning. Soon he thought to himself anticipation singing in his body. At the same time dread filled him. He hadn't ever wanted to come back here.  
  
This was place of solace. The light dwelt here and that was something that he did not disserve. His cold dark soul did not disserve to find comfort. That was why for the first time in a year in a half he was finally coming back here. He had other more pressing matters to take care of he shouldn't be going to Tokyo now. Just today he told himself, just today he would allow himself this momentary reprieve. Walking threw the trees that lined the edge of the city he paused this was it.  
  
Looking down at the strew of leaves he didn't know what he had expected. It was absurd but part of him still expected to see blood mattered on the ground amongst the leaves. The golden rays of the sun were starting to filter in threw the canopy of prolonged darkness that the trees provided. His eyes down cast he focused on the ground, a flash of her body laying there going through his mind before he finally forced himself to turn away. As he approached the clinic the smell of Jasmine hung in the air. He expected to hear the sound of children playing but silence greeted him. Stepping up to the door his hand rose poised above it. He contemplated weather to knock or not. After a few moments of hesitation he brought his has hand down on the wood. the hallow sound echoing back at him mocking him as no one came to the door. He listened but even with his good hearing the house was silent. Walking around to the back he paused.  
  
'Two graves' rapidly closing the distance he sank to his knees looking that the smaller of the two. There was charred sign resting on the mound of soil surrounded by a small patch of fresh flowers. He stared for the longest time his eyes flashing gold as anger and self loathing over came him. His body swaying forward his hands touched the semi compacted dirt. The overwhelming urge to take large handfuls of the grainy substance and throw it over his shoulders pounded on him. He wanted nothing more then to tear everything apart. To prove to himself that she really wasn't there. But he didn't dare because he knew what he would find. There would be nothing in that mound of dirt but a corpse of rotting bones.  
  
He hadn't wanted to see this. He hadn't wanted to face this reality. He knew that his humanity rested in this mound of dirt along side her bones, and that when he left today he would leave behind any shred of it that still clung to him. He would leave it all here with her a mist the dirt and the charred sign. Closing his eyes he could smell the jasmine that hung in the air. Mocking him even the air that he breathed reminded him of her.  
  
Steeling himself he tired to hold back the emotions that tortured him. Why bother? It was only him and this grave. He hadn't brought any flowers and he realized that he had nothing to give her, nothing to offer her. He sought comfort kneeling here next to her place of eternal rest. Even now at a time like this all he did was take, and that fact disgusted him.  
  
Kaoru had given him so many things weather she had realized it or not she had. The only thing that he had ever done was rip things away from her, things that she had been unwilling to give. He tired to pull his stony façade to him. Here in front of her grave it would not come. For how long he had practiced steeling his face and hiding his emotions? Right now even that had abandoned him. There was nothing but the rawness and the pain and it all went with her.  
  
His amber eyes flashing as his balled fist his the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
It was all he could say while he silently berated himself for his weaknesses. 'My weaknesses' he thought with a scoff. He hadn't known that he had any weaknesses for the longest time he had worked to convince himself that he didn't care. He didn't have time for weaknesses. 'you can't allow your self to be weak.' His mind snapped. Even then even eleven years ago he had looked in her blue eyes and something had spoken to him. Now he was leaving it all behind. After today he would have nothing. Part of him wanted to grieve for the humanity that he hadn't even known that still had ________-  
  
"He's late" the man said moving to look out the window, like the person the he was talking about would come into view to prove him wrong. Nothing, no one approached only the vastness of the empty winding road stretched before him. There was the sound of swishing material and he knew that the man behind him had moved. Shifting his eyes he could see the reflection of the other man who that was now standing behind him.  
  
"He's not due back till the day after tomorrow." The man said not understanding the other mans uneasiness over the Battousai's expected absence.  
  
"True but I had expected him back."  
  
"I have heard that he's been working rather hard are you sure that we should be doing this to him. Sooner of later it even he will begin to buckle."  
  
"I know that he will. I knew that it would happen sooner or later." He had lasted longer then he had thought. There was something special about this man this killer that stalked the shadows. He wondered what it was that kept him going. It was inevidliable though the life a manslayer lived, was meant to be short.  
  
"What will you do when it happens?" though he had never thought that they would have this conversation about the Battousai he had always appeared to be impervious to the rules of logic. In retrospect he was the perfect soldier he did what was told of him with ruthless efficacy.  
  
"Then I will dispose of him like the other one." There was no pause. It was something that he wouldn't like to do. But if that was what it came down to then he would do what was required of him with out a moment of hesitation.  
  
He was taken back by that for so many years the Battousai had played and influential part of their organization and here they were talking about just throwing him away once his use was gone. "Can you do that to him?" his cool voice over shadowing the surprise that he felt.  
  
"Once he teeters over that edge then he will be of no use to us."  
  
_________________-  
  
Ayame was humming to herself looking down at the flowers that she held in her hands. Her family had been planning to come here tomorrow. They came the graves once every week. She hadn't wanted to wait when she came here with them she felt so suffocated, so she had snuck out of the house. She wanted some time alone, no more like she needed some time alone.  
  
It was going to be warmer later in the day, but right now the air was slightly cold. The cool frigidness of it biting at her lungs and lips as she inhaled. Her small defiance of coming her on her own gave her some satisfaction but didn't help with the bitterness that she felt.  
  
She had become distant from her family though her younger sister appeared to be copping with this rather well she couldn't she couldn't let go of the hate that had formed a cloud around her heart pulling her further away from her family till there was nothing but a gaping chasm.  
  
She hadn't been there she hadn't seen the dead body in clearing. She hadn't had Kaoru to comfort her and tell her the words that she needed to hear. She was alone. Making her way toward the clinic she was consumed with sadness. The sound of her feet hitting the hard ground mingled with the sounds of the bustling town behind her. Concentrating she tried to quite her tread. To her satisfaction her foot falls became whispers as she approached her destination.  
  
Sooner or later they would realize that she was gone and come looking for her. Picking up her pace she rounded the corner freezing in her tracks. There was someone already there. Pausing she stood for a few seconds. 'Bright red hair' The flowers that she held in her hand dropped to the dusty ground.  
  
He must have been out of it. How could someone have gotten so close to him with out him realizing that they were there? His first reaction was to reach for his sword but he didn't he would not draw his blade here at her grave. There was a small intake of breath followed by the sound of something hitting the ground causing his to shift his eyes away from the grave. Threw the locks of red that over hung his face he could see her standing there. 'Ayame' the voice in the back of his head informed him. She looked slightly different then she had the last time he had seen her. More mature no longer did the little girl bound toward him in laugher and innocence. Rather instead she stooped picking put the flowers from where they had been discarded on the ground. She nodded at him making her way toward him pausing first at the grave to his back before moving to his side and dropping to he knees next to him.  
  
"I never expected to see you here?"  
  
"I didn't intend to come here."  
  
"I figured as much. She'd be happy to know that you came though."  
  
"I don't think that she would be." Shifting his attention he looked at the small girl out of the corner of his eye. Her wide eyes were staring at the grave in front of them.  
  
"You know I never saw her smile. Not a real smile anyway. Grandfather he wanted to see her smile too. I heard him talking that day. Even though I shouldn't have been able to hear anything. Even though my sister's sobs filled the air it had been like I could hear everything. Like I had been standing right there in the room with them. Don't cry I want to see you smile before I. a real smile."  
  
The girls head was bent down wisps of dark brown hair falling into her face. Tears trickling from the corners of her unblinking eyes.  
  
"But she didn't smile I could only hear her crying. Then he told her that we were there, before asking her to smile again but this time he hadn't been able to get it all out and she told him that she couldn't."  
  
How had she been able to hear that? Her features were locked in remorse. As much as he told himself that he didn't care, as much as he told himself that sacrifices like this had to be made it still wrenched at something deep inside him.  
  
"I couldn't hear anything after that."  
  
"I will, I'll smile just for you." He said filling in the line. Her head snapped up a surprised look on her delicate features before her expression melted back into nothingness.  
  
"So that was how it ended. Now she'll never be able to smile."  
  
He watched as she bowed her head once more her shoulders shaking with tears that she couldn't hold back. How was he supposed to reacted to this? His life had prepared him to deal with many situations, but not this one. Time strectched on forever and he could do nothing but watch and listen as the sobs grew louder. Finally against his better judgment he reached out pulling the small girl into a lose embrace. Oddly finding that the gesture offered as much comfort to himself as it did to the little girl. Selfish he was selfish how could he come here and expected everything to be ok? How could he allow himself to kneel here like he had every right to be here?  
  
"I can't let go I can't, I hate them I wish they would all just die I wish that I could kill them all." Ayame sobbed the words escaping her in a harsh whisper. Though they had been on her mind she had never said them. She hadn't wanted to worry anyone she hadn't wanted to hurt her sister or pull her mother into the pain that she felt. Right now thought the words tumbled from her lips and she was powerless to stop them.  
  
The sound of her distressed voice floated to his ears. He didn't want to hear someone so young sound like that. He was fighting so that people like her didn't have to be touched with the violence of the word. Now hearing her, it made him wonder. If he was making a difference then why did this eight year old girl have to suffer with this pain this hate? ' Something comforting.' He wanted to say something to comfort her but knew of nothing that would ease her trouble, so instead he said nothing. Just let her cry till there were no tears left and she pulled away from him. Someone like him could never offer comfort, he could only deal pain. Raising to his feet he looked once more at the grave.  
  
"You still remind me of her she wouldn't have known what to say either."  
  
Ayame knew that he was leaving everything told her that when he walked away this would be the last time that she would see him. Not wanting to disturb the memory of this day she couldn't bring herself to look at him only stare down at her own fingers. Through she hadn't heard him walk away, she knew that he was gone.  
  
______________-  
  
"I had expected you before now could it be that you are lacking in your mission did this one actually cause you some trouble?" He looked at the man that hung in the shadows near the door. He had expected the man to answer but there was only silence. "I have another mission for you."  
  
"I had expected as much."  
  
"Nagakura tonight prefecture ten that is all."  
  
Having the orders he turned to leave the room feeling his boss's eyes on his back as he retreated from the room. ' Tonight.'  
  
"The Nagakura are you sure that is wise? It will most likely be seen a direct attack against the Shinsengumi."  
  
"Of course it is I want to flush them out they stand in our way. Their power is rising already I hear that they have a new Captain of their sixth squad."  
  
"To send him like this alone?"  
  
"He can take care of himself I have complete faith in him. "  
  
_______________-  
  
Looking at the house he knew that there was numerous people there, the lights where on in almost all the rooms and the sound of people talking filtered out into the frosty air. They hadn't said anything about Survivors so he assumed that there could be as many casualties as needed. His hand moving to the hilt of his Katana he took a step forward. There were three guards posted around the parameter as far as he could tell they would have to be taken care of first.  
  
The man looked up there was a noise in the distance. Looking into the darkness he saw nothing out of the ordinary. There was a flash of red before his vision went black.  
  
How pathetic if they were going to post guards, the least they could do was make sure that they even knew how to take care of themselves. Looking down at the dead body he carried on there wasn't time to waste.  
  
Approaching the house he slid open the door as quietly as he could. The rooms were well lit. So the people that dwelled here were afraid of the darkness, he thought moving silently through the halls. The sound of people talking filtered out into the halls. At least they had been smart about this all the people weren't crowded in one room. No matter how quickly he could dispose of the men in one of the rooms it meant giving away his position. His hand moving to close around the hilt of his sword he opened one of the doors. 'Six men.' Dashing forward with a swing of his sword he took out the first man before he even had a chance to draw his sword. Pivoting he caught the two men that had been standing next to the first catching them both in the chest with one blow sending a spray of blood into the air that coated his face and hands. The other three occupants of the room had finally managed to draw their swords. Not that it would do them any going. Turning toward them he approached. The men rushed at him all at once foolishly thinking that there would be safety in numbers. 'One step' with once step he was in position his blade already meeting the flesh of the first to reach him. The others followed close behind.  
  
The sound of movement claimed his attention. The other residents had heard the noise. The sound of shuffling feet filled the hall some of them were headed his way the other were headed to deeper rooms no doubt going to protect his target. Flicking his blade once he stepped out of the room to meet his new opponents.  
  
____________________-  
  
"What do you think he will do?"  
  
"What do you mean what do I think he will do?" the man asked in an annoyed tone looking at the other man that was standing in front of his desk.  
  
"What do you think he will do when he finds out who his target is?"  
  
"He is the Battousai he will do his job."  
  
"But."  
  
"But what? It needs to be done. There are reasons."  
  
He looked at the man sitting behind the desk he knew that he was the boss and being so his orders were to go un questioned but this time he couldn't help it. "Don't you think that this time, maybe it's a little too much?"  
  
"It is never too much."  
  
"But Himura. What if this is too much for him?"  
  
"Then it will be too much for him we all must make sacrifices for the good Japan. Even if it must be him. If I didn't know you as good as I do Captain I would think that you are speaking treason."  
  
"I am just thinking about Himura." He replied in a clipped voice.  
  
"We had this conversation before. I do not care to have it again." His eyes narrowed and he looked back down at the papers strewn about the top of his desk signaling that this conversation was over.  
  
_____________-  
  
leaving a path of carnage behind him the Battousai walked through the house. People were scurrying to the door which others were retreating away from him. He hated that he hated when people tired to hide from him. Opening the door there was three men standing there. 'Only three' he thought to himself. They could have sent anyone on this mission. So why had they sent him?  
  
Before the men could blink he was past them not turning to watch their bodies sink to the floor. His eyes narrowing more he became aware that there was only two people left in the room. A middle aged woman and the person that was standing behind her trying to hide in her shadow. That was why he had been sent.  
  
"Nagakura I have come for your life."  
  
"No please." The woman took a step back pulling the child back with her. He could see him now a boy of eight or nine his large eyes peering out from behind his mother. "You can't take away my son he's all that I have."  
  
"You will be joining him." A sickening thud filled the room as her head hit the ground followed a few seconds latter by her body leaving the boy standing there clutching to her hand.  
  
"Mom.?" Shaking his hand he looked down at the bloody mass that had once been his mother "Mom" falling to his knees his small fingers reached for her body shaking her a few times before reaching out and taking her severed head into his arms and clutching it close to his body. Tears mixing with the blood that covered his face. Anger, pain looking up he saw the man standing there and he knew his own end was near.  
  
The Battousai stood watching the little boy. He would end everything quickly. In one swift movement he swung his blade. The tip piecing the boys skin and penetrating his heart. The brown eyes looked up at him, recognition shining in them a brief second before their color became dull and lifeless. Drawing back his hand preformed the movement that it had so many times before his writs flicking before returning the blade to it's rightful home. The boy's body sagged to the floor looking at home among the blood and gore.  
  
Bowing his head he turned from the scene. Pausing he could hear it, the sound of muffled crying. Turning he saw a vision of a young girl kneeling there crying her shoulders shaking with sobs. Her face was obstructed by raven bangs, but he knew that her eyes were blue. Shaking his head he forced away the image, but he could not force away the sound of her heart wrenching sobs that drifted to his ears. He hated the sound, because he knew that the mournful cries were not only for the lives that he had ended on this night but also for him.  
  
____________________-  
  
"Sir urgent news." The man said entering the room as a small group of men clad in blue looked up at his arrival their predatory eyes glaring at him. If he hadn't known them all he would have been frightened even now their presence unnerved him.  
  
"I thought I had informed you that we were not to be disturbed."  
  
"Tell us. What is so urgent that it could not wait?" Commander Kondou said his eyes trained on the younger man that had disturbed their meeting. He never liked hearing about urgent news for it was rarely ever good.  
  
"News just arrived from the tenth prefecture Sir."  
  
Nagakura focused on the man dread filling him with his words. He knew like the rest of the men in the room that Urgent new was almost never good. Only in his case he could feel a vice clenching around his heart as he waited for the man to continue.  
  
"Nagakura, I am truly sorry to be the one to have to bring you this news."  
  
Nagakura Sinpachi Captain of the second squad took a step away from others almost forgetting that they were even in the room. "What news do you have?" he asked his voice hitching in his throat. He had to be sure.  
  
"Your wife and son are no longer with us they were among the casualties."  
  
"I see." All hope drained away from him with those words. He had been hoping that he had been jumping to conclusions. Looking down he tired to hide his pain he did not want to appear weak here. "I must go to them." he whispered under his breath though he knew that everyone in the room had heard him.  
  
"you know the rules." Hijikata Toshizo the second in command said looking at the Nagakura .  
  
Nagakura looked down at the worn wooden planks of the floor listening to the second in command reprimand him. Of course he knew the rules they were etched into his soul. He knew what it was against the rules to go to his family. ""Even in a fight where the death toll is high, it is not allowed to retrieve the bodies of the dead, except the corpse of the leader of the unit" he spat the bitter words out not bothering to look at the men in the room.  
  
Commander Kondou looked at the man he looked so crest fallen even though he tried to hide it the men in the room could see the pain etched into his features. "Nagakura we are not completely heatless men." Kondou said his voice commanding the attention of the other men in the room. Turning to face his second in command, with a frown etched upon his face. "To take care of your family does not deviate from the path of a man. To not care about your wife and only son's death would be to truly sway from the path of a proper man."  
  
Nagakura lifted his head to look at his Captain. He had taken a step away from the group his usually cold eyes filled with compassion. "Leave the rest of the bodies, but honor your family in the manor that they disserve. I shall expect your return. "  
  
"Thank you Commander Kondou I will leave immediately." With that he turned exiting the room.  
  
Kondou shifted his attention to the man standing at the door. He looked out of place among the group. "Come tell us what other news came from the tenth prefecture."  
  
"The man that came with the message was one of our spies he had orders to join up with the party and when he arrived the damage had already been done and the perpetrator was no longer there."  
  
"Leave us now." He said to the messenger, his attention shifting back to the men in the room. "This was a direct attack to lure us out into the open. I will not allow this blatant threat to go unnoticed. I want the first and third group sent to tonight. The fourth, fifth and sixth will be sent out in the morning. For every one of those men killed we will claim five of their men. Kyoto is our city and filth like them must not be allowed here."  
  
____________-  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
The Battousai stared at the man in front of him a few seconds before answering in a detached tone. "Yes."  
  
"I knew that we could count on you. They will have no way to ignore this. I want them gone the Shinsengumi have stood in our way for too long. They must be eliminated for the good of Japan. They oppose change. "  
  
Saying nothing he nodded. He didn't know what he had expected that night. Maybe he had expected to see Captain Nagakura. Not his wife and child, sacrifices were needed. It was for the better that they had done this. He was right the Shinsengumi stood in the way of the revolution and they needed to be eliminated.  
  
"They have a new sixth captain."  
  
"It is to be expected after Inoue's death."  
  
"Yes but to compensate so soon. I want the new Captain dealt with, and when they replace him I want that one dealt with too then the next if need be."  
  
"The shinsengumi are proud no matter how many are killed a new one will be appointed." The Battousai said in a cold detached tone.  
  
"I understand that. I am just saying that I want people to think twice before they think that it is an honor. I want them to start thinking that being appointed a Captain is not an honor but a death sentence."  
  
"I understand." With a nod he turned leaving the room.  
  
Stepping into the darkness he looked down at his hands they were still covered with dried blood and for a moment he thought that maybe he should just leave it there after all more would just take its place. They would be coming for him. He had crossed the line and this time he would pay for what he had done.  
  
_______________-  
  
The next night he did as he did most nights, silently stalking the streets. Something was going to happen tonight. Tension filled the air as the pressure mounted. Running someone was running. More foot steps these one in pursuit of the first ones. Two men came into view. One was half dragging other who already appeared to be unconscious.  
  
"There they are." Various voices shouted as they rounded to corner and came into view.  
  
The man that was supporting the other stopped his hand going to the katana at his side. Seeing that he was going to try and fight them while still supporting the other man he spoke up.  
  
"I will take care of this."  
  
"Thank you." The man said getting a better grip on his live cargo before he began walking again.  
  
With predatory grace he stepped forward blocking the path. Increasing his speed he un tucked his hands from his sleeves as he drew his sword taking out the men closest to him. The second one stepped forward his sword already on it's downward decent. Knocking the other mans blade from it's path, he took a second swing his own blade slashing across the mans chest. The next two were taken out with just as much ease. The fifth in the line seemed to freeze at his approach taking the opportunity he rushed forward his katana connecting with the man's skull leaving nothing but a bloody mass as the mans strangled cry caught in his throat.  
  
There was only one person left in the shadows moving forward, careful to keep himself cloaked in the darkness. He was ready to put an end to this fight then the person stepped into the light. His sword dropping to his side he could do nothing but stare.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
Well that's all for now.  
  
The names I used for the Shinsengumi Captains in this chapter are real names and the codes that I used are real codes that I found while cruising the internet last night or should I say early this morning. U.u  
  
Please click that button ^.^ 


End file.
